


在沒有你的以後

by Mandy0212



Category: F4 Thailand (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy0212/pseuds/Mandy0212
Summary: 花花公子的Kavin心裡有一位不可說的白月光。心中不可說的白月光不是別人，就是與他從小一路陪伴、一起長大的Thyme。Thyme向來對Kavin特別溫柔，Kavin是知道的。可越是這樣，Kavin就越是討厭他。越無法放下他。對Thyme的愛已經到了極限，Kavin已經快要崩潰。
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright/Win, Gorya/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV), Kavin & M.J. & Ren & Thyme (F4 Thailand TV), Kavin/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 175





	1. 如果說愛情該是什麼樣子

**Author's Note:**

> 名字對應角色  
> 道明寺-Thyme  
> 花澤類-Ren  
> 西門-Kavin  
> 美作-MJ  
> 杉菜-Gorya  
> 小優-Kaning

1.

「Kavin?...Kavin!」

Kavin回過神來發現Kaning 滿臉擔心的看著他，剛剛令他一時出神的話題，僅僅是Kaning 問起了那個藏在他內心深處的白月光，他無意識的望向隔著幾個車廂內的Thyme 發了呆。

而不知道被跟蹤的Thyme正與Gorya享受著第一次的約會。

「我沒事。」Kavin很快就恢復他一貫淡然的樣子，輕輕的扯了嘴角，讓自己看起來笑的很溫柔，但他心裡卻一點也笑不出來。

心中不可說的白月光不是別人，就是與他從小一路陪伴、一起長大的Thyme。

而Thyme交了人生中第一個女朋友，Kavin很替他開心，但這不表示他不能偷偷傷心，只是他從來不會表現出來。

Kaning 看著Kavin完美無瑕的笑容感到很擔憂，但又找不到破綻，兩個人相望無言的坐在車廂裡，看著外頭已被繁星點滿的黑夜星空。

繞完一圈的摩天輪，兩個人從車廂離開之後，眼前早已沒有了Thyme和Gorya的身影。

Kavin頓時覺得煩躁，他看了眼手錶，紳士的提議要護送Kaning 回家，卻沒想到這小丫頭早就打算在今天豁了出去。

「請你抱我吧！」

Kaning雙手抓著包包帶子不敢放下，緊張到連手指都用力的骨節都要泛白了，連屁股一沾到床沿都嚇得跳起來，只敢坐在地毯上，此時此刻才知道，一股腦兒的說著大話是什麼樣子。

Kavin從酒店浴室裡走了出來，頭髮微微濕潤非常性感，一身西裝早已換成酒店浴袍，胸口的V領開衩的剛剛好，露出他平時鍛鍊有成的精實胸肌。

「換你了！」他將Kaning 從地上扶起，說話的時候靠的很近，粘膩的曖昧氣息撫過Kaning 的臉頰，令她一陣慌亂又心動。

Kaning 關上門的瞬間，Kavin滿臉嫌棄的表情將自己摔在床上，他嫌棄的，是如此傷人的自己。

聽著浴室內傳來陣陣的水聲，他似乎無法在待下去，Kaning不同於外頭那些豔麗花朵，他是Gorya的好友，一朵雜草叢生中乾淨脆弱的白色雛菊。

而他其實根本沒有淋浴，光是換了這身衣服就令他非常厭惡自己，他明白帶著對Thyme的愛做了後悔的事情，是怎麼樣也原諒不了自己。

輕嘆了口氣，他踩在柔軟的地毯上，從桌邊拾起了他的手機，撥通了電話。

Kaning 在浴室裡蹉跎了許久，好不容易做好萬全的心理準備，鼓起勇氣踏出浴室時，只看見Gorya一臉擔心的轉頭看向自己，身旁是穿著家居服的Thyme，很顯然兩個人是臨時趕來這裡的。

而房間內沒有第四個人，Kavin早已不見蹤影。

她忍著想要落淚的情緒，轉身走回浴室，關上門並背靠著門板，自己現在一定特別的狼狽。

「Thyme，平常Kavin花心風流慣了我不管，但他現在這是什麼意思？」

看著緊閉的門，Gorya氣的理智線都要斷了。

被兇的莫名奇妙的Thyme口氣也好不起來，「Kavin愛玩歸愛玩，他是不可能做強迫別人的事！」

兩個人嘴上都不想互相退讓，氣氛頓時驟降。

「是我拜託他的，不管Kavin的事。」

不知何時已經換好衣服的Kaning ，從浴室走了出來，她該明白自己對於Kavin而言，只是個該好好珍惜對待的妹妹。

連強迫自己都不願意。

事情過去了三天，Thyme和Gorya還在冷戰中。

Kavin的電話快被F3們給打爆了，可是他一通都沒有接，也已經三天沒有去學校了。

MJ靠著家中黑道的手下找遍了曼谷所有酒吧或聲色場所，終於在一家他們高中畢業後那時常去的夜店找到女人堆中的Kavin。

Thyme到場的時候，Kavin已經被MJ和Ren兩人扶了出來，臉上還掛了彩。

「怎麼回事？」Thyme走向三人，看了一眼Kavin臉上的傷口。

眼神越過三人，店裡已經被MJ的手下給控制住。

「來了幾個眼紅的楞青頭，動到老子頭上來了，Kavin喝的太醉，沒閃過幾個拳頭。」MJ邪笑的模樣，仿佛再說一件稀鬆平常的笑話。

「我帶你回去，叫管家請家庭醫生給你看看傷口。」Thyme想要從MJ手中扶過Kavin，卻一把被他推開。

Thyme向來對Kavin特別溫柔，Kavin是知道的。

這個看似脾氣不好，又任性妄為的小少爺，可以對MJ和Ren生氣，卻從來沒有對自己大聲過，就算再不高興也只會跟他冷戰個一天，又彆扭的來和自己說話。

可越是這樣，Kavin就越是討厭他。

越無法放下他。

對Thyme的愛已經到了極限，Kavin已經快要崩潰。

他根本沒有辦法笑著看著Thyme與別人談戀愛，這幾天的折磨，簡直讓他快瘋了。

Kavin撐著半癱軟的身子，奮力推開架著他雙手的MJ和Ren，差一點跌的踉蹌。

「不管你的事，Thyme！」

鏡片下的眼神，銳利的讓人害怕，Kavin渾身酒氣的踩著不穩的步伐，越過Thyme的時候還不客氣的撞了下他的肩膀。

隨後坐進他新買的跑車內，發動引擎，踩動油門，加速離去。

「MJ快去追他，Ren你坐我的車。」

Thyme知道Kavin喝了不少，酒駕開車根本是要去死，Thyme一下子慌了，連鑰匙孔都插不穩。

剛剛與他交會的時候，他清楚的看見了Kavin悲傷的眼神。

開車較快的MJ先一步追了上去，可喝酒還開車的Kavin根本就是瘋子。

Ren 坐在副駕上頓時覺得自己能平安活到現在，可能是上輩子做了很多好事，原以為兩個瘋子朋友之外還有個Kavin陪他，現在他知道了，是遇到三個瘋子。

Thyme駕駛著他的銀色奔馳在黑夜中狂奔，闖了幾個號誌燈他早就不在意了，但越是這樣，內心越來越下沈的不安，讓他第一次感受到什麼是無能為力。

突然地，刺耳的手機鈴聲響起，他按下藍芽耳機接聽，話筒另一邊是MJ。

「Thyme，你冷靜的聽我說，Kavin的車子撞到橋墩，起火了，我已經打電話請消防隊在搶救中。」


	2. 時間，從不會為了誰而停留

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幼兒園一起偷藏爺爺的陶藝。  
> 小學躲在被窩裡露營。  
> 中學偷偷藏起女生給的書信。  
> 高中為了Kavin常和女生約會而生氣。  
> 大學說要學習獨立的自己，到如今。
> 
> 再也沒有人會還一個Kavin給他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章是過渡章節，回憶和現實交叉敘述，時間線會比較亂。
> 
> 雖然文名是悲傷的感覺，但此篇文章是HE喔！
> 
> 謝謝大家的喜歡，有時間就會努力寫文的！
> 
> 文筆還有很多進步空間，希望能夠繼續努力。

1.

葬禮是Thyme的姐姐協助繁忙的Kavin爸爸打點好一切的，Kavin的爺爺從他出事的那天之後，傷心的將自己關在房裡不出門，誰勸都沒有用。

管家送餐進去的時候，看見爺爺曾經說過比自己生命還重要的收藏品，碎了一地。

可爺爺，卻一次也沒有哭過。

葬禮那天，天氣很好，吹來的風舒服又暖和，如同對人處事都彬彬有禮和溫柔的Kavin。

仿佛在笑著告訴你，不要哭，傻瓜。

Kavin家雖然是泰國數一數二的政閥家族，他的爸爸目前也任職不低的位階。

但在藝術方面領域卻比較常被人熟知，Kavin的爺爺囊括了世界許多藝術學院與美術館，所以受邀參加葬禮的人數依然眾多。

Gorya穿著黑色連衣裙牽著默默落淚的Kaning 來到寺院，她與Thyme自從上次冷戰後到現在完全都沒有聯繫。

再次見面，卻是Kavin的葬禮。

Ren帶著一樣哭紅雙眼的靜學姐默默站在角落，大家都想要用自己的方式，送Kavin一程。

他那長期生活糜爛且廢物的哥哥，倒是意料之外的準時到達現場，如果身旁沒有MJ家的手下壓著他人的話，或許會令人感到更加欣慰。

葬禮的流程很簡單，誦經儀式的朗誦聲低沈渾厚，讓人感到平和，但親友偷偷拭去的淚水，忍不住發出的啜泣聲，聲聲表示著不捨。

Kaning更是流下許多後悔的眼淚，如果可以，她多麼希望自己能夠撫平Kavin心中的傷口。

她知道，風流成性只是他的偽裝，因為他總是在某個時刻，會深情的望向某處。

Kavin的心裡和眼裡，一直以來都只有Thyme，甚至連Thyme自己都沒察覺的這件事，Kaning打算要永遠將這件事，藏在肚子裡，直到爛掉。

哀傷的氣氛使得結束的特別不捨，到了該離別的時候。

服務人員遞給每個人，手持一朵檀木花，依序走到棺材前送上最後一次的道別。

Kavin的爺爺表示不想打開棺材，因為裡頭什麼都沒有，他擺了擺佈滿皺紋的手，杵著拐杖向外走去，平時幹練有精神的身影，此時變得特別孤寂。

Ren回想起那一天從Thyme的車上下來之後，他只依稀記得，MJ灰頭土臉的樣子，手臂都已燙傷紅腫，還繼續引導消防車前進的模樣，以及眼前遍地狼藉的碎片，燒成一團火球的跑車，毀損不輕的橋柱，與失蹤的朋友。

他甚至差點拉不住想要跳下橋去找人的Thyme。

搜查隊沒日沒夜，翻了整條河江，整整七天。

直到Thyme的姐姐來到事故現場，下令停止搜查工作，這一切才告一段落，鬧騰的Thyme甚至打傷了要對他施打鎮靜劑的醫生。

姐姐走到他面前，默默落著淚的模樣讓他終於妥協，Thyme曉得了，沒有人不傷心，只是表達方式不同。

誦經的聲音停止，Ren才又從回憶中回神過來，他看著被人攙扶著離開的爺爺，心中更加難受。

儀式結束，隨著熊熊烈火，帶走Thyme最後的一點念想。

他已經一週多沒有好好休息，沒有好好吃飯了，曾經媲美男模帥氣十足的臉龐，如今只佈滿倦容和眼淚。

他靠在姐姐的肩旁，手上捏著乳白色的檀木花，緊抓不放，傷心的哭的像個小孩。

可是不論他怎麼哭鬧，他再也不能一打開休息室的門就看見那抹微笑，跟Ren和MJ吵架也不會有個人來安慰他。

還有很多很多。

幼兒園一起偷藏爺爺的陶藝。  
小學躲在被窩裡露營。  
中學偷偷藏起女生給的書信。  
高中為了Kavin常和女生約會而生氣。  
大學說要學習獨立的自己，到如今。

再也沒有人會還一個Kavin給他。

MJ看著這一切，默默不語。

2.

時間，從來不曾為了誰而停留。

Kavin走的前一個月，Thyme天天跑到寺廟裡，一坐就是一整天，仿佛好像這樣的陪伴，Kavin就會感謝他。

MJ去過他面前生過氣，可是以往囂張跋扈的小少爺像是變了一個人，他不吵也不鬧。

任由MJ對他撒氣都不回應。

Ren 來過幾次，也不與他說話，用著自己習慣相處的方式，坐在窗邊默默陪著他。

直到Kavin的爺爺在某一天的早上，站在寺廟門口，語重心長的告訴Thyme說「不要再來了，Thyme，好好過自己的人生。」

Thyme看著爺爺欲言又止，他支起顫抖的身子，消瘦的臉龐回頭仰望天空，一句話也沒講的走了。

斗大的雨滴打在Thyme的肩上，自然卷的頭髮已經被打濕塌在臉上，他像是隻受了傷的小狗，落寞的背影漸漸從黑暗中消失。

那天之後，他不在去陪Kavin了，像是故意把他遺忘了一樣。

F4變F3改變了什麼？

除了更加為所欲為的Thyme以及漠視一切的Ren ，變得更多秘密的MJ之外，這個學校並沒有因為Kavin的離開而有什麼改變。

但離開不代表茶餘飯後的話題，會消失無蹤。

「我聽說Kavin是酒駕開車衝撞橋墩被燒死的，連人都找不到。」

「聽誰說的呀？這消息可封鎖的很徹底耶！」

樓梯轉角，落地的玻璃窗外直射進來的明媚陽光灑在梯間，一男一女的學生交頭竊竊私語，說的內容極為生動，仿佛自己好像去過現場。

「你忘了我叔叔是消防署署長嗎？這消息可千真萬確，Kavin就是喝到發酒瘋了。」男同學還在天花亂墜的胡謅事實，可面前的女生臉色突然變得非常難看。

「你編故事的能力進步了不少啊？看來是我最近太放過你了是吧？」MJ冷冷的聲音從樓梯上傳來。

兩個人嚇了一跳，男同學看著MJ步步向他走近，差點絆倒了自己，狼狽的跌坐在地上。

「我不是...我沒有這麼說.....」與剛剛八卦的氣勢不同，現在只是遇到MJ就會要了他半條小命。

剛剛多嘴的男同學，現在什麼都不敢再說。

「呵。」

與MJ從樓上走下來的方向不同，突如其來的冷笑聲從向下的樓梯口傳來。

Thyme與Ren正好站在哪。

「Thyme我.....」

話還未說完，剛剛跌坐在地上的男同學，已被Thyme走上前，奮力踹了好幾腳。

周邊一群群聞到血腥味的哈巴狗們，又像是找到獵物般的蜂擁而上，接著對他施暴。

而旁邊的女同學也好不到哪裡去，最後Gorya是在學校體育館，找到全身蛋液混合嘔吐物及花生醬的她。

被打到昏厥，滿臉的血的男同學被綁在中庭的佈告欄上，來往的學生甚至不敢多看一眼，連老師都裝作看不見。

不敢來上學的兩人，桌椅被惡劣的從教室窗向外丟去，被踩在地底的爛蟲，沒有人會在意。

Thyme像是失去了溫柔的自己一樣，整個學校回到了曾經的地獄。

「Thyme，你在幹什麼？」Gorya推開F4休息室的門走了進來，沈重的大門發出陣陣的摩擦聲。

她看起來非常生氣。

可Thyme一個眼神也不給他，起身就想走。

MJ帶著不羈的笑容覺得她特別的可笑，Ren從睡夢中睜了眼，隨後閉上漠視一切。

「如果你要欺負人，心裡難過想打人，就都沖著我來！」Gorya擋在了Thyme面前，眼神堅定無所畏懼。

Thyme繞過她，自顧自地向外走去，Gorya上前拉住他的手臂，可當Thyme看向她時，Gorya卻愣住了。

那是一雙沒有靈魂的眼睛。

3.

「Gorya，你最近和Thyme還好嗎？」Gorya今天收到Thyme姐姐的邀請來到家裡喝茶作客。

那天之後雖然沒有人真的敢欺負她，但F4貼紅紙條的事件還是頻繁的發生，整個學校像是飢餓了很久的惡鬼們，還十分樂衷。

甚至連Ren 都不勸阻了。

Gorya感受著姐姐的關心，卻不知道該怎麼回應，她輕輕地攪拌著茶杯裡的花果茶，卻一口都沒沾。

「姐姐，我不知道我們現在還能不能算在一起..」

「自從Kavin出事後，我們就沒有在談過話。」

姐姐將手覆上Gorya的手背拍了拍，表示理解與安慰。

「請妳在給Thyme一些時間，他只是需要時間和朋友道別，畢竟他與Kavin從小就是朋友了，他的離開，對Thyme來講太過悲痛。」

Gorya的擔憂與難過寫在臉上，最終她還是緩緩點了頭。

一個下午渡過還算悠閒的午茶時光，姐姐打算開車載她回去，剛好在車庫遇見剛回家的Thyme。

姐姐趁機不可失，在Thyme還沒完全反應過來時，將Gorya推上他的車，並且自己隨即上了自己的車後，跑了。

車內的氣氛寂靜的讓人煩躁，Thyme先沈不住氣的將車子又再度的駛出了車庫，朝Gorya家前進。

明明是情侶的兩個人，現在已經不知道第一句話要說的是什麼。

Gorya看向車窗外，並不想注視著他，但心裡打鼓般跳動的心臟，表達著她的緊張。

曼谷的道路沒有一天不塞車的，車隨著車流漸漸從郊區來到了市區，這條車潮已經超過10分鐘沒有動過了，Thyme將檔位打到P檔，手指輕輕敲打著方向盤，不言不語。

這一場耐力賽也該結束了。

Gorya下定決心，主動將她的右手插入Thyme閒置的左手手心，並加重力量，牢固的握緊。

Thyme很明顯的愣了一下。

他的眼神還望著前方車流不動，左手的手心傳來Gorya最直接的溫度，卻心亂如麻。

「Thyme，我想陪著你。」Gorya也不生氣Thyme的沒反應，她曉得了Thyme也只是一個普通人，會為了生命的消逝而走不出來的一個人。

陪伴，是她的長情。

「難過就哭，想笑在笑，你有資格可以傷心很久。」

Thyme依舊沒有說話，但他回握住的左手，表示了他的默允。

4.

三年後

泰國的北方，清萊市郭河畔旁的矮房區裡，一處與周圍特別格格不入的小別墅在其中，看起來就是精修過的矮房前有一片姹紫嫣红的小花園。

屋旁的一個角落有個半戶外的工作室，工作室內的架子上滿是隨性創作的陶藝，地上有幾個燒壞的陶土堆在一旁，桌上是還未收拾好的陶瓷顏料。

屋簷上掛著清萊特有的織布，紅與白交織在一起，隨著清風吹來，輕輕搖曳。

一個身材修長的男子從房裡走了出來，看起來像是要去購物，在打開門的瞬間，突然到訪的朋友也剛好走到門前。

「嘿，MJ你怎麼來了？」

MJ惡作劇的嚇了他一跳，隨後兩人開心的相擁「過陣子要開始實習了，我老爸可不會好心的對待我，趁還不忙先來看你了。」

「最近好嗎？Kavin。」

MJ與他一同上了車，Kavin駕駛在鄉間小路上。

「你每次都問一樣的問題，別擔心了。」Kavin笑著回答，巧妙的避開剛剛的話題。

三年前的晚上，Kavin就已經死了，如今的他只是個躲起來的膽小鬼。

MJ見他不願意回應的模樣，笑了笑，也不在逼問他。

這三年來MJ總會問他好不好，但他知道，他很不好，看起來對一切雲淡風輕的Kavin，只是把情緒都壓在心裡的癡情男孩罷了。

路邊的田野風光如畫，他沉著思緒，回憶來到那一天晚上。

喝了酒開的飛快的Kavin始終還是賽不過拿命來玩弄人生的MJ，他在快到橋樑的入口處一個加速轉動車身，將Kavin的跑車死死的堵在後面。

「shit！」Kavin氣急敗壞的雙手重重的捶了方向盤，隨後開了車門下車。

「MJ你給我讓開！」Kavin一把抓過MJ的領口，抬起手來就要一拳揮去。

但他哪是常年訓練搏擊運動的MJ的對手。

MJ一拳快狠準的打中了他的左臉，面對發神經的朋友，他的下手也沒有絲毫放水。

「你才他媽的發什麼神經！」MJ抓起躺倒在地的Kavin，接著又是一拳落在他腹部上。

Kavin被他打的酒也醒了一半，嘴角紅腫還泛著血絲，躺在冷冰冰的柏油路上，笑的淒涼。

MJ累的也坐在他身旁，語重心長的說「放棄他吧？十年了，Kavin。」

「他現在和Gorya在一起過得好，我也只是想看著他就夠了。」

「那你今天整的這一招是什麼意思？」

MJ的指責他都懂，但他沒有回應，Kavin抹掉嘴角的血漬，袖口偷偷的抹去臉龐上的淚痕，爬起身。

「我只是想，看看他為我擔心的樣子，最後一次。」

然後放棄。

「因為Gorya你才有了危機感，你真是太沒用了，Kavin！」

「.....」

「從小你就喜歡Thyme了，你不打算告訴他你的感情？」

「他是個榆木腦袋，你又不是不知道。」

MJ聽了Kavin的形容，贊同的笑了出聲。

Kavin也笑了，笑的好難過。

他轉過頭望著MJ，眼神中訴說著傷痛，字字句句帶著請求「...幫我吧MJ，我想離開這裡。」

MJ看著想哭也強忍著眼淚的朋友，嘆了口氣，點了頭。

他馬上命令手下將這裡變成事故現場，先行一步請人將Kavin帶走，為求逼真還發瘋的在車上放了一把火，還不小心燒到了自己。

看著這瘋狂的一切，MJ的腦子也亂成一團了，心一橫，他緩緩舉起手機，撥通了Thyme的電話。


	3. 誰的內心沒有過醜陋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝喜愛這部作品的大家！  
> 雖然不知道有沒有人在等文  
> 但還是很感謝！
> 
> 快年底了會比較忙碌，基本上是一週一更。  
> 也希望大家能夠努力為Brightwin 投票啊！
> 
> 下一章Thyme和Kavin即將遇見！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「你與我的初次相見。  
> 也許是你與我的初戀。  
> 如同我看你千萬遍。  
> 我還愛你如初戀。」

「因為我厭惡著自己的人生，所以我將它丟棄。」

1.

Kavin剛來清萊市的時候特別的不習慣，這裡的人們都熱情的過份，與人相處並不會因為你很富有而諂媚討好，也不會因為你貧窮而排斥異己。

裝修房子的那幾日，外頭常常圍了一群人，大家的臉上寫滿了單純的好奇，美麗絢爛的燈光與精心設計過的花園，讓淳樸的小鎮一時間多了一個美麗如畫的地方。

更何況，那名男子還長的十分帥氣精緻，修長的身材與白皙的皮膚，看起來態度總是溫和有禮貌，許多年輕的少女還會特意從他家門前經過，只是想要看他一眼。

只是沒有人知道他叫什麼名字，從什麼地方來。

剛開始的時候，Kavin的確不好過，被汗浸濕的枕邊，記憶零碎的惡夢，家人哭泣的臉龐，與被黑暗吞噬的。

Thyme的臉。

他半夜總會坐在舒適的大床上痛哭，夾雜著對自己的責備、不解和放棄。

別人眼中的完美王子，只不過是個內心矛盾的小丑。

只能藉由沈浸在陶藝的世界裡，逃避一切，一件件的作品，並不完美，但這是他精神上的寄託。

星期日的時候，他會帶上覺得還不錯的作品到郭河旁的小市集去擺攤。

為此，許多慕名而來的少女們，會在星期六寫好作業，為的就是週日能去看他一眼。

Kavin今天醒得特別早，興許是因為他昨晚睡得挺好的關係，他穿著米白色的寬版襯衫，黑色休閒褲，頭髮微微打理過，瀏海吹成一個彎。

他走進鐵灰色霧面質感的廚房，打開廚櫃拿出一只白色的咖啡杯，杯緣圍著一圈銀色的絲線，看起來特別高雅，等待咖啡粉研磨的時間，他隨手打開了電視機，正好在播週日的晨間新聞。

自從他到清萊之後，他其實很害怕看到新聞，因為就算他不願去面對，熟悉的人事物，還是會有各種不同的方式讓他知曉。

（皇權集團旗下子公司，近期將進行清萊等地之渡假村開發案，這個開發案和當地政府密切合作，引發高度關注.....）主播台上短髮的女主播，正字正腔圓的播報著新聞，Kavin在新聞畫面播到一半的時候，按滅了電視畫面。

他走回廚房，將磨好的咖啡粉倒入咖啡機，並按下按鈕，香醇濃郁的咖啡香氣很快的就充斥著整個空間，他在往咖啡裡加糖的時候多倒了一匙，透露出他的分心，

皇權集團，掌權人是Thyme的媽媽，旗下囊括金融、國際貿易、地產、觀光、食品及傳媒等300多家公司，食衣住行沒有一處不攝獵的程度，在泰國小至幼兒園的孩子也至少有耳聞過皇權集團的名字。

Kavin啜了一口咖啡，杯緣留下幾滴咖啡漬，他若有所思的發著呆。

"果然還是逃不了嗎？"

簡單吃了份早餐，Kavin收拾好廚房後，從房裡走到了戶外的工作室，他攬上了竹籃，出了門。

週日的早上，他喜歡用步行的方式前往小市集，清萊靠北邊，在永遠如夏的泰國，這裡的風沒那麼擁擠，這裡的風沒那麼炙熱，正好一掃他煩悶的心，將那些堵在心裡的聲音給吹開。

小市集是清萊週日的常態性活動，這一天聚集的人潮非常的多，從右邊數來第二排第21號的位置，是他登記的格位，今天他晚來了點，周圍的攤販都已佈置的差不多了，也有些零星的顧客開始逛街。

他的攤位很簡單，甚至沒有多餘的廣告看板，只有一塊用了大塊陶土燒出來的看板，上面用顏料寫著「初次相見」。

「你與我的初次相見。  
也許是你與我的初戀。  
如同我看你千萬遍。  
我還愛你如初戀。」

2.

Kavin擺設陶藝擺到一半，身後不遠處突然傳來少女的怒吼聲，他與眾人紛紛回頭看，在隔幾排的攤位上，一名少女正阻止在破壞她的攤位的凶神惡煞們。

「滾開！我說了下禮拜會還錢！」

深棕色的長髮被隨意紮起，少女穿了件薄荷綠的上衣，看起來已經穿過好多遍，連領口都鬆垮的不成比例。

她踩著一雙開了口的球鞋，分不清是白色還是灰色，上面沾滿了污泥，可如此不修邊幅的她，擺在攤位上的作品是一幅幅充滿色彩，繽紛鮮明的畫。

「臭丫頭，你爸要是肯還錢，我們還至於來堵你嗎？」其中一名惡煞打翻了前面的桌子，一張張剛完成的畫作散落一地，浸濕在窟窿中的積水裡。

「我爸這幾天生了病，又不是故意不還錢！」

Kavin再仔細看了眼少女，她皮膚白皙如同森林中的精靈，大眼睛與小巧的鼻子和唇，罵起人來卻一點也不畏懼，他突然想起來遠方的朋友，實在很像。

正當少女知道說不過眼前的彪形大漢們，打算開溜時，一聲清爽溫暖的聲音從旁傳來。

「她欠了多少？我還。」

Kavin推開鬧事的男人，走到少女的面前，彎下身拾起已經濕透了的畫紙，上面的顏料已經暈開。

他看著眼前嬌小的女孩，微微一笑，轉身將畫作丟在惡煞的臉上，瞬間變得冷漠的臉，仰下頭盯著他們說「但不要再讓我看見你們來找她，拿著錢快滾！」

眾人從Kavin手上拿走鈔票，一溜煙的跑的不見蹤影。

少女看見事情解決了，鬆了一口氣，緊繃的情緒得到緩和，她低著頭撿起散落滿地的圖紙，心愛的作品被當成垃圾一樣對待，讓她不自覺的紅了眼眶。

正當Kavin邁步要走回攤位時，衣襬卻被後方伸來的手給抓緊，他回頭看了眼少女纖細白皙但充滿污水的手，微微皺了眉。

他轉過身無奈的說「我不會要你還錢的，放心。」

少女緊張的連指尖都在顫抖，聽見陌生男子這麼說，心中的大石頭終於放下，皺起的眉間平復了下來。

她拍了拍雙手，用還算乾淨的衣角擦了擦臉龐，雖然看起來並沒有什麼不同，亮晶晶的眼睛望著Kavin，伸出她擦乾淨的手掌「你好，我叫Love，謝謝你幫了我。」

Love是個18歲應該在讀高三的女孩，但他父親身體不好，家裡沒有多餘的費用供她上學，可她喜歡畫畫，省吃儉用存下來的錢撇去生活費之外，都拿來買顏料和圖紙。

自從Kavin幫了她之後，不知道從哪打聽到Kavin的住所，也許不用打聽，畢竟美麗如畫的別墅，在清萊也沒幾棟。

一開始，常常在Kavin吃完早餐後，會在門口遇見等待他出門的Love，她不按門鈴，就安靜的等在哪，還有一次被來找他的MJ領進了門，嚇得Love看見MJ就想跑。

久而久之，Love已經進步到可以隨意進出他的工作室，因為他知道Love對藝術的喜愛，並不少於他。

Love很感謝Kavin，因為她不用日夜不停的被債主追著討債，來到他的工作室還有用之不盡的顏料，雖然Kavin總是冷冷淡淡的，但她喜歡待在他的身邊。

少女的心，純粹簡單明瞭，她喜歡Kavin，連Kavin都察覺到的程度。

3.

清萊國際機場，一行人浩浩蕩蕩的從機場出口出來。

為首的Thyme掛著一副LV的太陽眼鏡，身上穿著輕便的服裝，腳上踩著名牌涼鞋，滿臉不悅的等著後方同行的人到齊。

「車呢？」走在他右後方拖著白色大行李箱的Ren像是剛睡醒的模樣，連說話的嗓音都還沒有清醒。

MJ與Gorya及Kaning走在最後，剩下的行李帶了幾個僕人來，皇權集團公司派的車還沒到來。

等到不耐煩的Thyme將行李箱交給僕人，隨手攔住一輛計程車就坐了上去，開車前Thyme按下窗戶朝著眾人說「我先過去看場地，渡假村見。」隨後跟著計程車消失在眼前。

MJ看著他離開的方向，心中的不安越來越重，他打算傳個訊息先通知一下Kavin，卻被Ren按住手機。

MJ驚慌不安的抬起頭，看著Ren冷靜的臉龐，他什麼話都說不出口。

Ren鬆開抓著他手機的手，用只有他們兩個能聽到的聲量，淡淡的說「你爸爸說你的資金流動異常的太頻繁，所以我稍微查了一下。」

MJ將手機收至口袋放好，默不作聲。

任由Ren繼續說「這三年你經常跑來清萊，這裡....到底有什麼？」

「你調查我？我不知道你在說什麼，Ren。」

「我查的出來就表示總有一天，Thyme也會知道。」

「....」

「MJ，三年了！」

看Thyme瘋狂了三年還不夠嗎？

「唉，說了你別怪我。」

「好！」

Kavin從市場回來的時候，發現院子的大門沒有關好，他以為是Love來了，也不疑有他。

他穿越過花園，經過工作室發現裡面空無一人，他突然感到了驚慌，緩緩打開屋外的大門，輕輕推開後向裡走進，雙腳互相踢掉鞋子，將兩手的提袋放置在地上後，一個身影突然衝上前擁抱著他。

Kavin的眼淚就這樣掉了下來，「Ren...？」

比他還高，一個有190的男子像個孩子一樣抱著他不放，MJ隨後從客廳走了出來。

Kavin心中緊張了起來，他退出Ren的擁抱後四處張望，MJ卻給了他一個放心的表情。

「被Ren發現了，我只好帶他來見你！」

聽了MJ的解釋，Kavin才放下了心，露出了笑容，再次抱住久違的朋友。

「你...好嗎？」Ren臉上的喜悅還未消退，瞬間就轉化為擔憂。

他看著三年不見，他以為永遠無法再見面的朋友，心中的激動情緒，無法訴說。

「對不起，騙了你們。」

Kavin簡單的幾個字，透露著他的不能說，不敢說及不想說。

如同MJ每次問他的一樣。

失去家人、失去自己的人生還有失去Thyme的Kavin，怎麼可能會好呢？


	4. 矢志不渝，不離不棄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕快樂保衛絲們！  
> 希望期待這篇文章的各位能過個幸福的聖誕節  
> 謝謝大家的支持  
> 每個人的留言我都有看見  
> 再次感謝耐心等候的你們

1.

Kavin離開的第一年，Thyme不再是那個呆萌有點憨厚，不經世事的小少爺，他迷上了酗酒，常常喝到不醒人事，被MJ想辦法扛回家。

Gorya也不是不管他，倒是他肯被管那還好，重點就在於旁人說什麼，Thyme一概聽不進去，偶爾姐姐回國的那幾天會乖那麼一下子，之後又故態復萌，如此反覆。

站在懸崖邊的，不只是Thyme的身體狀況，還有與Gorya的感情。

Gorya站在咖啡廳的櫃檯裡發著呆，今天的客人特別少，沒有課的時候，她總是在這裡做兼職。

她揉了揉僵硬痠痛的肩膀，輕嘆了一口氣，昨晚臨時接到Ren的電話，說Thyme人在醫院，要不是他痛的差點暈過去，嚇得管家連家庭醫生都不等了，直接送去醫院急救，他們才知道Thyme的胃病已經這麼嚴重了。

Gorya顧不得父母詢問的話語，抓了鑰匙就往門外衝，黑色的機車騎在曼谷的街上，此時此刻路上還是非常壅塞，她鑽著汽車中的小縫隙前進，風將她的秀髮吹的亂無章序，心急如焚的Gorya盯著前方幾乎沒有動彈過的車流，只求自己能夠快一點，再快一點的到達醫院。

她趕到醫院的時候還是晚了些，走到貴賓病房的樓層時，看見Ren和MJ正站在外頭沒有進去。

Gorya與兩人打了招呼後，走了幾步向前準備推開房門，卻被Ren擋了一下，他示意Gorya朝裡頭看，一個威嚴挺拔的背影站在Thyme的病床邊。

Gorya一眼就認出了那個背影是Kavin的爺爺。

兩人不知道在嘀嘀咕咕說些什麼，這時候就嫌棄貴賓病房的隔音也太好了點。

-

「你看看你這是什麼模樣！」老人雙手杵著拐杖站在病床旁，有精神的模樣一點也看不出來他的年紀，Kavin的爺爺一臉恨鐵不成鋼的表情，直直盯著躺在床上的Thyme。

「爺爺你就別管我。」Thyme掀起棉被朝著頭頂一把蓋住，整個人悶在裡頭，不想聽爺爺嘮叨。

「Thyme，你知道我為什麼不讓你再去祭拜Kavin嗎？」爺爺看著他像個縮頭烏龜的模樣，也不去逼他，急了會跳。

Thyme沒有出聲回應，但爺爺知道他在聽，因為他屏著呼吸，仔仔細細的聽著接下來的話。

「我以為Kavin的死，會讓你知道，你該怎麼變成熟。」爺爺的語氣帶著嘆息，透露出傷心，「但我似乎錯了。」他輕輕的拍了拍Thyme的手臂，一拐一拐的朝外頭走去，直到病房推門，開了又關，Thyme都沒有回頭去看。

言語沒有情緒，後勁來的突然又猛烈，他躺在床上，雙手抓著床單握成拳頭想要忍耐，卻極近崩潰，他咬著牙根，粗喘著氣，一拳拳打在床鋪上發洩，直到痛哭失聲。

爺爺一開門就看見站在門口等候的三人，他看了Ren和MJ一眼，搖了搖頭，在隨從的引領下，離開在他們的視野中，變得很渺小。

房門內傳來陣陣的哭聲，就像是訴說著後悔，三個人有默契的給了他空間，不去理會，不需慰問。

直到早晨，Gorya都沒有推開那扇門，因為她終於知道，什麼誇下海口說可以陪伴他傷心很久，都是狗屁，Kavin是長在Thyme心裡的一個樣子，你進不去也拿不走，就像是在Thyme的心裡定了居，蓋了房子。

要明白，時間從來不會為誰而停留，所以Thyme將Kavin最美好的一切，放在心中。

他說，時間不為你而停留沒關係，我會為你停留，在Kavin生命消逝的那一刻起。

Gorya是在Ren的肩上醒來的，其實她也沒睡著很久，聽著Thyme的哭聲從痛哭到逐漸變小，他們以為Thyme也累得睡著了，MJ便推門進去看，但出來時皺滿眉頭的神情，看著兩人搖了頭，輕聲說「他就是躺著任憑眼淚流，嬌弱。」

哭得這麼傷心的人，Gorya一年裡其實很少看他哭過，Thyme總是會給她一個錯覺，像是他忘了Kavin一樣。

一樣的任性、一樣的吵鬧、一樣的幼稚。

可誰都騙卻都騙不了人的Thyme，用不正常的行為舉止表示，他一直都沒忘記死去的朋友。

Gorya拒絕了MJ幫她安排的休息間，獨自坐在病房外的鐵椅上閉目養神，直到天空的星星都熄滅，月亮映在地面上的光線越來越小，然後深夜裡，昏暗的醫院走廊，Ren走到她身旁，一屁股坐下，雙手抱胸，他們之間沒有言語，只有互相的陪伴。

誰的心裡都有傷。

Gorya捏著變僵硬的肩膀，臉上沒有表情，她呆呆的望著前方，眼睛聚不到焦，語氣淡淡的說「你們...哭過嗎？」

Ren搖了搖頭，他天生就性格冷淡，小時候還因為自閉症而接受治療，甚至懷疑自己根本沒有情緒。

「我只是偶爾會坐在Kavin的位子上，思考如果他還在，現在會做些什麼。」Ren也一樣望著前方，輕聲地說，也不管是否有人在聽，他說他的。

Gorya聽聞後笑了笑「很像你想念一個人的樣子。」

Ren 也笑了。

「Thyme的確是比我們更在乎Kavin，他成長的過程中，只有Kavin全程陪伴著他，小時候Ren 太自閉，我太調皮，總是只有Kavin在身邊陪著他，所以會太過傷心也是正常的。」MJ一貫輕鬆的談話，想要脫離這過份哀傷的情緒，好像再不離開，自己也快要悲傷了起來。

Gorya離開前去醫院的小賣部帶了幾份早餐，將Thyme的那份掛在門把上，跟Ren和MJ說了聲自己還急著去打工，有事再聯絡，就又行色匆匆的走了。

從醫院大門走出來的時候，月亮已經不見了，太陽照樣升起，刺眼的光線閃爍耀眼，Gorya差點睜不開眼，她將鑰匙插進鑰匙孔，發動機車引擎，順手把安全帽給扣上，髒污霧面的照後鏡，看不清Gorya哭泣的表情。

2.

大四上學期的課程，多半是為了大部分的學生有公司繼承的規劃，而提早進入實習階段。

今年大四的F4，免不了被家族企業的各個親戚們，輪番勸說加威脅之下，早早進入公司熟悉環境，直面操作。

實習根本就是小兒科，硬戰上場才是真理，這次皇權集團在清萊的開發案，就是媽媽交給Thyme全權負責處理。

未來接班人的第一步，訂在清萊。

Thyme先他們一步到達開發案的地點，風景果然如計畫報告所說的十分優美，這份屬於大自然的純粹，不會過度張揚，一草一木都應該是它該有的樣子，除了偏遠了點，混亂了些，其他的都挺好。

他摘下太陽眼鏡，環視了一圈，隔壁的小型的渡假飯店，剛好是他們今晚落腳的地方，周邊還有些小商鋪，這個季節剛好遊客特別的多，三三兩兩走在風景中，如詩如畫，渡假飯店後頭蓋了一所學校，校舍又矮又小，與周邊環境特別格格不入，但卻又巧妙的融入其中，剩下的就只剩下山，與眼前即將要開發渡假村的空地。

不久後，一輛中型小巴沿著崎嶇的小路前行，最後停在隔壁渡假飯店門口，Thyme戴上他的太陽眼鏡，朝巴士走去。

先從車上下來的，是個陌生的臉孔，穿著看起來像是臨時去買的廉價西裝，裡頭的襯衣標價都還沒剪，皮膚膚色偏黝黑，應該是本地人。

Thyme還沒打量完他，那名男子在看到Thyme之後就急急忙忙的跑來他面前，伸出手、喘吁吁的自我介紹「Thyme理事您好，我是負責清邁地區分公司的經理，我叫Aof 。」

Thyme淡淡倪了眼對方皺的像梅乾菜的袖口後，忍耐的回握住，「Thyme！」

聽見Thyme的回應，Aof 開始嘰嘰喳喳的說個不停，但他地方口音實在太重，Thyme硬是只聽懂了一半，接著都在神遊。

巴士上的人接著三三兩兩的下車，Thyme瞄了一眼，才發現少了Ren和MJ兩個人。

「Gorya，Ren 和MJ沒有跟你們來嗎？」

突然被叫喚到名字的Gorya緩緩搖搖頭，猶豫了一會兒後，說「他們在機場後就不見了！」

「不見了？」Thyme的嗓門突然大了起來，一半疑惑，一半生氣的邊碎唸邊掏出手機播出電話。

「這兩個人，叫他們是來一起幫忙的，卻又給我跑了！」

話音剛落，鈴聲便響起，卻是從Thyme他們身後傳來的，一輛嘟嘟車緩緩駛入眾人眼中，年久的車款發出機械運轉不順暢的喀喀聲響，MJ和Ren 拖著行李箱從車上跳了下來，還搖了搖手中的手機，笑的浪蕩。

「你們去哪了？」Thyme瞪了他們一眼，將手機通話切掉，走向兩人。

「沒來過清萊，隨便路過亂晃罷了。」MJ的嘴裡還叼著一根蘋果味的棒棒糖，張口閉口都流露出蘋果的香甜味，像是少女。

Thyme雖然不相信但還是接受了這個說詞，他拉過自己的行李，和眾人跟著Aof 一同走進飯店門口。

而Ren和MJ在他轉過身之後，交換了一個意味深長的眼神。

3.

二月的清萊非常熱鬧，令人矚目的節慶活動「紫荊花節」在熱熱鬧鬧中展開。

Aof 盡了他的地主之誼，特別推薦Thyme他們參加這個活動，他們天還未亮就被Aof 給帶了出門，一行人昏昏欲睡的坐在巴士上，任由駕駛將車往山上前進。

靠近山腰的時候，來來往往的車輛顯然多了起來，紫荊花節相當於當地人的情人節，除了當地人期盼了一整年以外，許多遊客也慕名而來。

越往山頭走，人潮逐漸湧現，巴士在路途中塞了一陣子，連Aof都差點打起了瞌睡，終於在他要睡著之際，駕駛轉頭操著很重的口音，示意他們到了。

睡得不太好的Thyme先行一步下了車，身後跟著很是興奮的Gorya和Kaning，而MJ表示沒什麼興趣轉頭就繼續睡，當然不用算上留在飯店沒跟著來的Ren了。

此時此刻天空還黑鴉鴉的一片，指天山的觀景臺已經擠滿了民眾，大家都在等待著日出的到來。

「每年都有不少的遊客和本地人期待這個活動，相關的套裝行程可以創造出不少利益。」Aof身穿著深藍色的羽絨外套，泰國山上的凌晨氣溫還是蠻低的，他這幾天有機會就會在Thyme面前想要一展長才，耿直的性格，但滿是說著熱愛的土地。

Thyme聽了之後沈默的思考著，在Aof打了一個哈欠之後回應了他「這個活動舉辦已久，相關的推廣已經漸入飽和，要能與他人有所不同才能突破現況的困境。」

一語道破的Thyme講到了問題的重點，並不是新穎的營業模式，何來多餘的效益？

「你該把心思放在認真思索方案，而不是頭腦簡單的只想著這片土地，商人要有商人的樣子。」Thyme倪了一眼Aof，語氣淡漠，可言語間字字句句都毫不留情。

Thyme看了眼征在原地的Aof，轉頭對Gorya說「太陽出來的時候叫我，我先回車上。」隨後消失在夜色中。

日出總會給人有種新的希望的感覺，迎面而來的陽光耀眼奪目，從雲海中漸漸探頭，燦爛的光芒隨即照耀著大地，新的一天開始，眼前所有的景象充滿著斑斕色彩。

許多情侶見到日出的那一刻興奮的相擁，彼此互相給予親吻，眼中的瞳孔閃著金光，像日月銜結星辰。

Gorya高興的拿著手機拍了幾張照片，想要把這幅美景好好收入眼底，她看向身旁許多熱戀的情侶，眼底的寂寞悄然流出，而又轉瞬即逝，不想讓人察覺。

待Thyme與MJ睡醒時，巴士早已下了山，正在前往今年舉辦慶典活動的現場，Aof又是個打不死的蟑螂，一樣充滿激情的開始介紹慶典表演。

-

「Kavin快點，你走快點！再晚一點就錯過了！」

「知道啦...」

Love好不容易說服Kavin今天跟她出門，但這興致缺缺的模樣，在臨行前硬是蹉跎了許久。

她拉著Kavin的手腕走在前面，慶典活動的現場人潮眾多，十分擁擠，Love使出厚臉皮的技術好不容易擠到最前排，興奮不已的拉著Kavin看著演出。

隨著表演逐漸進入高潮，觀看演出的人流更加擁擠不堪，Kavin不是很喜歡人多的時候，有些受不了的想要離開一下，便轉頭打算跟Love說一聲，卻看見女孩開心的笑的燦爛奪目。

他捨不得打斷她，打算自己先到外頭歇一會，硬是在人流往前的地方反方向的走，人群卻開始互相推擠，Kavin 不小心被推擠到一旁，凌亂的腳步，還未踩穩就又被猛烈的碰撞，他整個身子就要與地面接觸了，知道自己大概會摔的不輕，卻在臨危之際，被人牢牢的扶住。

「謝謝....」Kavin打算回頭說句道謝，卻在那一眼望去，看見朝思暮想的臉。

「Kavin.....？」映在瞳孔中的面容，是睜大雙眼，表情震驚的Thyme。


	5. 日月轉換或季節更替，都比說愛你容易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今年就要過去了  
> 很慶幸在2020年可以遇見Brightwin   
> 也很慶幸我可以寫著這篇文章  
> 得到有人喜歡  
> 謝謝給我留言的你們  
> 希望看完可以多多留言給予支持和建議  
> 再次感謝喜歡這篇文章的各位  
> 我們明年見

「Kavin！....Kavin！」人群中，Thyme奮力的推開眼前擁擠的群眾，他眼中直直盯著前方奔跑的背影。

擠滿人潮的廣場，從中間被推開兩側，四周的人紛紛退到兩邊形成一條道路，雖然如此，Thyme還是追逐不上，他急的像是要狩獵的獵人，紅了眼，不管自己撞到了多少路人，不顧打翻途徑的貨架。

MJ和Gorya等人，看著Thyme追著一個人影從他們面前經過，MJ心中警鈴大作，他在Gorya充滿疑惑的眼神中，撥通了Ren的電話「不好了，Thyme見到了Kavin...」

Gorya和Kaning 聽清了MJ的話，瞪大了雙眼，不可置信。

Kaning走上前，一把拉過MJ的衣角，嘴巴微微張著說不出話，她面對著他，眼淚瞬間氾濫成河，淚水佈滿了她的臉頰，她甚至哭到喘不了氣。

三年前送他離別的那天，還歷歷在目彷彿昨天，手中的檀木花都快捏爛了才終於妥協的放在棺前，以為此生再也見不到面的人，重新出現在她們面前，大腦跟不上情緒，每個人的心中都亂成一團。

Gorya疾步走上前，攙扶著哭到癱軟的Kaning坐到一旁休息，她神色未定的看著MJ，不知所措的說「雖然不知道怎麼回事，但你快去找Thyme他們吧，情況一定更不好。」

MJ猶豫了一會兒，在Aof再三保證會將她們安全的送回飯店後，在她們面前隨手攔住一台車，追趕而去。

-

「Kavin，別跑！」別跑了...

Thyme在鄰近佈滿石牆的小巷裏追上了Kavin。

這裡的房子相較之下比較高聳，最矮也都至少有三層，他們像是被困在迷宮中，出口的代價是面對現實。

Kavin看著眼前的石牆，疲累的喘著氣，爬不上去也逃不了，身後是Thyme的氣息。

Thyme看著眼前的消瘦背影，陌生與熟悉恍恍惚惚，哽咽的聲音透露了他激動的情緒，他喊著他的名字「Kavin...」但得不到他的回應，他踩在石面的路，向前走去，從背後將那人緊緊的擁住。

Kavin的身子明顯的僵硬了一下，但熟悉的體溫，想念的語氣，緊固的擁抱和他朝思暮想的臉，他管不住自己的眼睛為何要流淚，一滴一滴的落在Thyme的手臂上，在滑落至地面消失不見。

他們不言不語，只是擁抱了好久，直到Ren和MJ急忙的出現在巷子口，Kavin才推開了Thyme，他緩緩轉過身面向Thyme，眼眶因為剛哭過還泛著紅，俊朗的臉頰還有眼淚未乾枯的痕跡。

三年後的第一句話，他居然不捨得開口，他伸手抹掉眼角的淚痕，覺得特別的丟人，可說出來的話，卻在意想之中，又傷害了眼前的這個人。

「三年前的Kavin已經死了，我只是個居住在清萊的窮藝術家，別再來找我了，Thyme，我高攀不起。」

他看著Thyme因為他的言語而受傷的表情，心裡的難過快要決提。

他其實想跟他說

我好想你，  
好想你的聲音，  
想念你的樣子，  
想著我們的過去，  
就算你不愛我，  
就算你不知道我愛你。

可是我明白，  
也都懂。

屬於Thyme和皇權集團的，不會是個讓你變成同性戀的好友和想要和你在一起的伴侶。

連開口說愛你都談何容易。

所以，管不好我對你的愛，不如就讓我離開。  
獨自一個人愛著你，一輩子都不讓你知道。

所以「Thyme，別再來找我了。」

「為什麼？Kavin，我們不是朋友嗎？從小到大。」Thyme激動的握住Kavin的手臂，他真的不解。

「很多事情沒有答案的，所以我們不要再做朋友了，Thyme！」他甩開了Thyme拉住他的手，Kavin越過Thyme走往巷口，在他看不見的背後，哭著別離。

Kavin招了手攔了輛車，走了。

Thyme追上去的時候還差點被後方的汽車擦撞到，他跌在地上被Ren和MJ扶起，想要在攔車追上去，卻被兩人緊緊抓著，Thyme看著兩人心虛的眼神，終於明白，Kavin說不要的，是自己。

-

Gorya站在兩人的房間門口，無法舉步向前，一開始砸物品的聲音，再到後來的沉寂，與她一同站在門外的還有臉上滿是瘀青的Ren。

Gorya看了眼Ren欲言又止，被Ren搶先回答，「傷是被Thyme打的，MJ去了醫院包紮傷口了，他騙了他，下手有點重，斷了根肋骨，沒事。」他甚至沒有看Gorya一眼，眼神直直盯著房門不放。

Gorya皺了眉，聽聞後點了點頭。

可不經又想，MJ冒著會被Thyme打的風險，也要幫忙Kavin隱瞞的，是什麼呢？

但她還來不及思考完，Ren就抬手敲響了門板「出來，地址拿到了。」語畢後，房裡不為所動，Ren嘆了氣的抽走Gorya手上的房卡，刷了門一把推開。

眼前能破壞的物品無一幸免，Thyme坐在地上面上表情充滿傲氣，不發一語。

''我也才早你一天知道而已，小孩子脾氣。''

Ren走過滿地狼藉到他身邊，將紙條丟在地上，說了句道歉，又開門出去。

Gorya看著Ren出來，急忙上前追問他「Thyme還好嗎？」

Ren懶懶散散的模樣走在飯店廊道上，不發一語。

Gorya不放棄的跟上前繼續追問「那Kavin呢？」

Ren的眼眸朝下淡淡的掃了她一眼，薄薄的唇瓣從抿著一直線到鬆開，Ren停下腳步望著前方，聲音清冷而嚴肅「事實的真相太過傷人，你有承受的勇氣嗎？」

-

Kavin在計程車上簡短的和Love打了通致歉的電話，表示自己臨時有事先走，讓她玩的開心點。

他整個人滑坐在椅子上，手機隨意丟在一旁，驚魂未定的模樣讓他看起來有些狼狽，窗外景色隨著車速變化很快，他看著便出了神。

從來沒有設想過的情況，突然就發生了，來得措手不及。

他到郭河附近的岸邊河道下了車，沿著岸邊緩步的走，他站在河上的橋，看著眼前的風景，雙手撐在欄杆上，臉上被夕陽照射變成了橘紅色，眼底疊著顏色，由淺至深。

把所有勇氣用在逃避現實的Kavin，情緒終於潰堤，夕陽照在整個水面，與他臉上的淚光一樣，閃閃爍爍，好似星光。

直到夕陽餘暉漸漸沒入海面，繁夜星空掛上天邊，鄰家燈火通明，他才移動了他的腳步，又沿著河畔離去。

Kavin在路上的臨時攤販買了份晚餐，但其實他沒有食慾，隨後他拎著塑膠袋，邁著他疲憊的步伐往回家的方向走去。

巷口的燈時亮時滅，閃爍個不停，沿途的小路並未特別的整理，大多都是土石混合的路面，只有一小部分的柏油鋪面，倒是鄰居們也很愛種植花草植物，使得這一帶沒什麼規劃的小區，顯得綠意盎然，Kavin當初就是看上了這一點，才將他的房子選在這。

他走近了巷口轉角，第一間就是他的家，此時此刻的門口地面上，坐著一個身影，像極了被人遺棄的流浪狗，可憐又落寞，Kavin看見了他手上還冒著血的傷口，心揪緊了一下。

但最後還是打算視而不見的掏了鑰匙就要開門進去，坐在地上的Thyme急忙的爬了起來，走到他身邊。

「Kavin....」

Kavin沒有看向他，最後還是因為Thyme傳來陣陣的肚子餓叫聲，讓他不忍心的放下所有防備。

「進來吧。」語畢，Kavin推開柵欄門走進去，留了門給Thyme。

Thyme一進門就被Kavin推去浴室洗了澡，換下他早已髒污不堪的整身衣裳，Thyme洗好了澡換上Kavin的衣服，脖子上掛著浴巾，右手正擦著頭髮，他從浴室走到客廳，看著Kavin搗鼓著晚餐的背影，又再次哽咽了起來。

三年了，以為失去他的三年裡，太多眼淚與後悔。

此時此刻，Kavin正好端著碗麵轉了過來，一眼就望去站在眼前的人，他頓了一下，隨後移開視線，將兩份晚餐擺在桌上，喊了Thyme「先吃東西吧，待會我載你回飯店。」

卻被遭到拒絕「我要住在這裡！」

「Thyme！」

Kavin瞪了他一眼，但在Thyme堅定的眼神中，慢慢沒有了底氣。

兩個人吃著碗裡的麵，卻沒有話題，他們就像是幼兒園吵架的孩子，固執又任性，晚餐在彼此的沈默中結束。

Kavin喊了Thyme在沙發上坐好，他拿出藥箱將Thyme的手拉了過來，仔細的給他上藥，可是紅了的耳尖與顫抖的手指，都表示著他努力想要隱藏的緊張。

而低著頭擦藥的Kavin，當然也不會看見，Thyme赤裸裸盯著他不放的眼神。

接著Thyme又跟著Kavin在工作室待了一下子，看著Kavin整理他的陶藝，直到他實在睏的不行。

「我只有一張床，你睡沙發！」Kavin將一床棉被丟給Thyme，接著打算轉身回房。

卻在房門要關上時，被Thyme奮力推開，他抱著那床棉被走進了Kavin的房間，在Kavin緊張的注視下，將棉被鋪在左邊的床上。

「我要睡這！」

真夠厚臉皮的。

身心俱疲達到極限的Kavin也不想理他了，太過拒絕反而顯得矯情。

他背對著Thyme躺下，與他同床共枕，耳邊是Thyme漸漸入睡的呼吸聲，直到呼吸聲趨見平穩，Kavin緊張的心才稍微緩和下來。

他私心的側過身，看著睡在他身旁的Thyme，心中的激動情緒使他睡意全無，他就這麼直直的呆呆的看著Thyme的睡臉，在Thyme不知道的時候。

想要在這份偷來的時間裡，偷偷愛你。

「晚安，Thyme。」他輕聲說。

想當然地，睡著的Thyme當然沒有回應，Kavin又大膽的輕輕拂過他的臉頰，Thyme只覺得很癢的揉了揉臉龐，又再度睡去。

時鐘滴答滴答作響，臨近到深夜的Kavin也是絲毫沒有睡意，他靜靜的看著Thyme，想要將三年份的思念補回來，眼淚悄然從眼角流下，紅了鼻尖。

在黑夜中，看不清的視線，唯一的光線是從窗戶外溜進來的月光，Kavin起了身向前靠近，近的他的鼻息撒在Thyme的臉上，他鼓起了勇氣，在Thyme的唇上輕輕的貼緊。

得逞後，瞬間紅了臉的Kavin從Thyme身旁推開，卻被一股力量給拉住手臂，他驚嚇的轉過頭去，在黑暗中，月光下，對上了Thyme明亮的眼睛。


	6. 不管時間倒回多少次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2021年，新年快樂！  
> 新的一年工作就超級忙碌的，差點沒有時間寫文章  
> 感覺故事線也走了慢一些  
> 下一章開始爭取字數多一點  
> 再次感謝喜歡這篇文章的你們  
> 我會繼續努力的。
> 
> 這章主要謝謝Gorya的退出啦！

富麗堂皇的宴會廳佈置的美輪美奐，豪華昂貴的水晶燈下，許多男男女女互相交談飲酒，裡頭參加的人大多是與皇權集團有生意往來的公司代表，受邀參加Thyme姊姊的生日宴。

宴會廳的西邊露台裝飾著滿滿的彩燈，將整座露台照耀成絢彩奪目的樣子，身著一身正裝的Thyme拿著只高腳酒杯，望著樓下亮堂的噴水池花園發著呆，連Gorya悄悄地走到他身邊，也絲毫沒有察覺。

他飲了一口香氣濃郁的白酒，腦海中不斷浮現那一晚的畫面。

窗外的月光夜色照在Kavin的臉上，他的手臂現在還留在Thyme的手心裡，炙熱的體溫燙著他的皮膚，無法抽離。

空氣像是凝結了一樣，這個世界變得很安靜，此時此刻耳邊只剩下彼此的呼吸聲，Kavin藏不住他緊張的情緒，心跳無法暫停，任由它加速跳動。

嘴唇上的溫熱還殘留著餘溫，Thyme望著前方，伸手撫上Kavin的唇，卻被他躲開，撇過頭去不敢看著Thyme此刻的表情，害怕他說出拒絕的聲音，習慣逃避的Kavin推開了Thyme，用力的抽出自己的手臂，倉皇逃離。

關門聲震的玻璃窗吱吱作響，Thyme呆坐在床上沒有去追，他的大腦現在還在拼湊訊息，手指頭輕輕摸著剛剛被吻的位置，心臟從平緩漸漸加速跳動，他的耳尖紅了起來，這是他從來沒有想過的感覺。

許久片刻，當機的大腦終於恢復運作，他終於意識到，"他剛剛是被吻了？"

Thyme掀開棉被走向外面，黑暗中卻找不到Kavin的身影，面對空蕩蕩的房子，他從黑夜等到天亮，Kavin都沒有回家。

直到快接近中午時分，Ren上門來交代渡假村開發的工作，問不到一個答案的Thyme，被迫離開了，接下來一連串繁忙的日程，讓Thyme忙得簡直暈頭轉向，直到他離開清萊前，都沒有再見過Kavin一面。

我們總覺得黑夜代表了孤寂，但不討厭黑夜是因為孤寂中常可以靜下來好好思索，夜空下的美麗大地，彩燈照著他的臉龐閃閃發亮，原本就俊朗無比的臉孔，更加立體精緻，但此時的Thyme 心事重重，在清萊接踵而來的事情一件又一件，讓他已經失去冷靜。

可他一點辦法也沒有。

「Thyme 。」黑夜裡，踩著燈光殘影的Gorya穿著清新優雅的小禮服走到他身旁，叫了他的名字，眼神卻沒有看著他。

Gorya一樣拿著透明的高腳酒杯，裡頭盛了五分滿的紅酒，她一口都沒有喝，鑲滿碎鑽的小高跟鞋，輕輕的點在地上，鞋子是交往一週年紀念的禮物，Thyme 送的。

Thyme 轉頭看了她一眼，隨手啜了一口酒，氣氛很安靜，誰都不先說第一句，和室內震耳欲聾的音樂聲，產生強烈對比。

「Kavin的事，你還好嗎？」Gorya乾光了杯中的紅酒，鼓起勇氣開了個頭。

Thyme伸手將她的高腳杯取走，徒步走到窗邊的小圓桌前，將杯子一同放下。

他的神情複雜又難以言喻，甚至不知道該怎麼告訴Gorya，Kavin吻了他的事情，也或許是他不想講，想要把這件事，當成自己珍藏的東西，而不是隨隨便便就拿出來探討的話題。

Gorya這三年來，習慣了他的沈默，甚至覺得他的沈默或許就是答案了，她習慣了不急不惱，因為在愛著Thyme 的同時，也在慢慢放棄他。

她甚至習慣了，不會傷心很久。

「Thyme ，你知道為什麼星星即使離我們如此遙遠，卻還是看得見它閃耀的光嗎？」

Thyme 回頭看著Gorya ，她仰起頭望著天空，滿夜繁星掛在夜幕中，光芒降臨在我們的眼裡，可是Gorya 的表情是他沒有見過的寂靜。

「因為太陽的光嗎？」Thyme 反問她。

Gorya 轉頭看了他一眼，笑出了聲，對著他輕輕的說「星星本身就會產生光與熱，亮度是由它表面的溫度所決定的。」

不等Thyme 回應，她接著說「就像你一樣，對任何人產生了光與熱，但愛著誰，是由你自己決定的。」

「Gorya？....」Thyme 疑惑的喚了她一聲，卻被Gorya 接下來說的話給打斷了。

Gorya 向Thyme 走近一步，她的右手撫著Thyme 左邊的臉頰，此時彼此的眼中，都是對方的倒影，她墊起腳尖靠近Thyme 的耳邊，對他說「我們分手吧，Thyme ！」

Gorya 小心翼翼的吻了Thyme的臉頰，然後退了一步，「謝謝你愛過我。」

她的臉上滿是眼淚，但表情是前所未有的認真，Thyme 知道她不是開玩笑，內心如釋重負的感覺，他說不出口，沈默了一陣後，Thyme 向前環住了Gorya顫抖的肩，輕聲地說「對不起...」

室內，露台旁的落地窗，Thyme 的姊姊一臉擔憂的站在哪一動也不動的，好似天上星光擊落了他們的愛情，姊姊知道，他們終將分離。

-

Kavin最近閒餘時間，會到清萊一家福利院做志工，專門教這些孩子們陶土捏塑，Love沒有上課的時間，也會和他一起，她負責教繪畫課。

因為今天的課程難度比較高，Kavin和Love特別留了比較長的時間，結束的時候，天色已經晚了不少，Kavin歉疚的主動說要請Love吃晚餐，他們乘著汽車，來到比較熱鬧的街道。

「有特別餓嗎？」走在路上，頻頻引起路人回頭注意的Kavin問著有點興奮的Love。

偷偷暗戀的對象帶她來吃晚餐，Love開心的嘴角一整晚都下不來，她睜著水汪汪的大眼睛，望著Kavin，語氣是不難察覺溫柔「我都吃，很好養的。」

面對女孩的直球，Kavin頓了一下，隨即又隱藏了他的表情，他點了點頭，從口袋拿出手機點了點美食網頁，挑了間附近評價還不錯的日式料理做為兩人的晚餐。

「我送妳吧。」吃飽喝足之後，Kavin看著天色已晚的天空，提出了建議。

Love臉紅著，搖了搖頭「我家離這裡不遠，我坐車吧，明天見。」

明天見？

Kavin還在疑惑不解為什麼明天要見這句話，Love已經揮著手與他道別，臉上笑的很幸福，漸漸消失在黑夜裡。

她可是有大事要做，明天，她打算和Kavin告白！

-

Kavin的黑色奧迪緩緩駛入小區，車燈直直照射到有個人影站在他的家門口，身影十分熟悉，他熄滅了引擎，開了車門下了車，Thyme穿著一身正裝，風塵僕僕的來到他的面前。

他的眼中閃著光，耀眼的讓他不知如何是好，這是他們在三週前那一晚，那個吻，之後見的第一面。

「你怎麼來了？」Kavin手上提著裝著器具的袋子，緊張到捏了很緊，他也沒發現。

「有些事情想要釐清，所以來了。」Thyme 直盯盯的看著他，幾日不見，似乎又清瘦了不少。

Kavin不知道回應什麼，他在Thyme 的注視下，拿出鑰匙開了門鎖，Thyme 不請自來的跟著他一同進了門。

「坐吧，吃了嗎？」Kavin進了門招呼了Thyme 一下，接著將陶藝器具放下，將脫下來的黑色夾克掛在衣架上。

「剛剛在宴會上喝了點酒。」Thyme 依然盯著Kavin 不放，有意沒意的回答著。

Kavin 看了眼Thyme ，嘆了口氣的走到了廚房，翻出了幾樣食材，十分鐘左右簡單的做了一碗麵，「吃吧。」將筷子塞進Thyme 的手中，Kavin 轉身進了房間洗澡。

Thyme 看著關上的房門，還有眼前的這碗麵，熱氣蒸騰的熏著了他的雙眼，眼眶泛紅，眼淚聚集在他的眼角，忍耐的不讓它流下來。

Kavin 站在浴室裏，任憑蓮蓬頭灑出來的水流砸在他的身上，他只是沒有表情的發著呆，不知道該怎麼面對外面那個人。

這個澡洗的有點久，Kavin 從浴室開門出來時，撞上了一個胸膛。

Kavin緩緩的抬起頭，對上了Thyme 的雙眼，在Thyme 眼中，他的臉頰紅紅的，十分害羞，兩個人對視著彼此，誰都在斟酌第一句話怎麼開口。

Thyme 此時已經脫下了他的西裝外套，白襯衫黑西褲看起來很禁慾的模樣，Kavin 不爭氣的吞了口口水，聽見Thyme 輕笑了一聲。

接著，Thyme 邁著他修長的雙腿向Kavin 逼近，就在Kavin 緊張的閉上雙眼時，他手中的毛巾被人抽走，隨後聽見浴室門被關上的聲音。

驚嚇過度的Kavin 大大的鬆了一口氣，他整張臉紅的快要滴出血，心跳快的要衝出了喉嚨，他逃命似跑出房間，打算收拾一下廚房讓自己好好冷靜。

卻發現廚房和餐桌都被收拾的乾乾淨淨，Thyme 連碗都洗了。

他雙手撐在流理台前發著呆，Thyme 的聲音伴隨著和他相同的沐浴乳的香味，在他身後靠近「有水嗎？」

Kavin 幾乎整個人被困在Thyme的懷前，他的耳尖又不爭氣的紅潤了起來，肢體僵硬的遞了一個杯子給Thyme 。

趁著Thyme 倒水的同時，Kavin 逃開了他的懷裡，Thyme 看著他的背影，眼神暗了一下，不說話。

Thyme 喝完了水，走回了Kavin 的房內，發現他已經關燈準備要睡了，也或許是逃避現實，他走到床邊，掀開棉被躺在Kavin 身後。

Thyme 躺下後，望著背對他的Kavin ，手伸到他的背之前停住，伸長的手指猶豫了一回，悄然的握回了拳，他收回伸出去的手撐在頭下，望著Kavin的身影，他的淺棕色髮絲與髮旋，寶藍色絲質睡衣，寬肩窄腰的身形，每一樣都是Thyme 熟悉的樣子。

可是他看不懂Kavin 的心。

而Kavin 從Thyme 躺在他身後開始，就完全沒有了睡意，他一臉懊惱的表情，懊惱著自己又心軟的讓他進門，懊惱著自己不能控制速度跳動的心。

僵硬的身子漸漸感覺到疲憊，不知不覺在這場對峙中，Kavin 就這麼沒有防備的睡著了。

Thyme 聽著Kavin 平穩入睡的呼吸聲，漸漸出了神，他想著幼兒園時爺爺發現陶藝不見了之後，拿棍子責罰他們的時候，自己先一步站了出來，將Kavin 該挨的棍子都自己承受。

小學三年級看了電影後很想要嘗試露營的兩個人，搬了幾乎整個家的棉被和枕頭，搭了一座帳篷，趴在裡頭相視而笑。

初中三年級情竇初開的少女們，時不時就找MJ傳達情書給Thyme ，當時全校最漂亮的校花卻當著Thyme 和F3的面，手微微發抖的捏著粉色帶有著花香的信封，懸在空中進退兩難，Thyme 愣了一下，伸手接了過來，仔細一看，上面寫著的是Kavin 的名字，他快速的走過女孩的身邊，回頭時不偏不倚的對上Kavin 笑的溫和的表情，下意識的將那封情書藏在身後。

最後Kavin在教室附近的垃圾桶發現了那封寫著他名字的書信，笑的很甜。

貴族學校的高中與普通學生差不多，又那麼不盡相同，到了高三成年的四個人，他們有間常去的酒吧，是MJ家旗下的分店，來的客人非富即貴，Thyme 記得某天和MJ打打鬧鬧的路過某個包廂，瞥見了Kavin 抱著兩個女生談笑風生的模樣，他當時連酒都不喝了，氣沖沖的推開包廂門，五個人面面相覷，他卻突然沒了底氣，不曉得自己在氣什麼，不知道從何開口。

但Kavin 至始至終，永遠都是一副溫婉的模樣，臉上掛著不明意義的微笑，讓人看不出他的心思，當然Thyme 也從沒想過，Kavin 喜歡他，一直。

那他呢？

熟睡的Kavin 在這時翻了個身，整個人轉了過來，他的睡臉就這麼撞進了Thyme的眼底。

Thyme 鬼使神差的伸出了手，輕輕的貼在Kavin的臉上，腦海中是Gorya最後和他說的話，「Thyme ，去吧，去他的身邊。」

「或許會有答案的吧。」

-

「我該拿你怎麼辦呢？」

Thyme 嘆了口氣，他沒有喜歡過男性，更弄不清楚自己的心，對Kavin 的感覺是什麼。

三年前的葬禮，他將近崩潰的與他別離，活在懊悔中歲歲年年，然而再次重逢，他卻沒有感覺被欺騙，而是喜極而泣。

他移開了自己的手看著Kavin ，這個在他生命中以為再也見不到的人，三年來，他沒有一天不想他，伴隨著日日夜夜的後悔。

或許是聽見了Thyme 沈重的嘆息聲，或許是旁人反覆翻身的干擾，Kavin半夢半醒間，緩緩睜開了眼睛，恍恍惚惚地看了Thyme 一眼，又低下眉眼。

「Thyme ....」

「嗯？」

「明天就回去吧，以後也別來了。」

「Kavin！」

「不，是你遇見我的這些日子，就當作是一場夢吧，醒來了，就忘了吧，忘了我。」Kavin面對著月光，看著他，眼神清澈透明。

他想過，也期待過，可是自己為什麼來到清萊，為什麼讓所有的人都相信他已經死了，原因他並不能忘記。

偷來的時間，偷來的吻，夠了。

Thyme伸出手，將Kavin垂在兩側的雙手拉了過來，把他的手圈在手心裡，聽了他無數次用來推開他的言語，Thyme 低著頭，聲音悶悶的傳來「Kavin，我現在還不清楚我對這個吻的感覺是什麼，可是我要告訴你的是，我並不討厭。」

「你說這是一場夢...那...我可以不要醒來嗎？」

「你會後悔的Thyme！」Kavin 掙扎著他的雙手，可是Thyme 抓的很緊。他並沒有成功。

Thyme讀懂了Kavin害怕的神情，他給了他一個安撫的細吻，揉亂了他的發頂「我已經後悔了三年了，Kavin。」

我知道，如果我不跟隨著自己的心，那我的心跳聲還有什麼意義。

Thyme說完後抬起了頭，他看著Kavin潸然淚下的望著他，心中只有一個念頭，而身體已經先有了動作。

他仰起了頭，凝視著Kavin的雙眼，他看見了眼中的星星，等待著他的王子，Thyme在黑夜中，帶著他的滿天星斗與銀河，重重的吻了上去。

狹小的空間裡，Thyme擁著Kavin顫抖的身體，他的吻游移在他的眼瞼，他的鼻尖，他白皙的頸子，最後兩額相對，Thyme望著被他親的嬌豔欲滴的唇瓣，吸引著他再度加深了這個吻。

趁Kavin張嘴想喘氣的機會，Thyme將舌頭滑入Kavin的嘴裡，攪亂他口腔裡的每一個角落，抵不住Thyme猛烈的熱吻，Kavin的嘴角流下絲絲銀線，如此動情。

Kavin沈迷於夢寐以求的親密，想要時間永遠停在這一刻，眼前吻著他的是他愛了很久的那個人，他的心跳快的像是故障了。


	7. 眼看著好像就要消失了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其實我會寫的這麼慢  
> 是因為每次要寫新的一章時  
> 還要看一下前面的章節  
> 我會忘記  
> 不知道有沒有人跟我一樣，哈哈
> 
> 這篇文雖然是HE  
> 但我想要表達給大家是  
> 是幸福中的悲傷這件事  
> 畢竟愛情並不是只有相愛這麼簡單  
> 所以我覺得Kavin 的擔憂和不自信是正常的  
> Thyme 是不是真的直視了自己的感情也還沒描寫出來  
> 接下來又甜又悲傷的故事已經進入到了中段  
> 再次感謝大家的支持  
> 我們下次見啦！

天邊漸漸亮了起來，大地已灑下第一縷陽光，早晨要開始上班上課的人們，悠悠的漫步在田間小徑中，一片陽光打在窗戶的玻璃上，沒有拉緊的深色窗簾透進來陽光，照射在床頭。

已經習慣早起的Kavin被熱情的陽光照的差點睜不開眼，他打算起身的時候，發現一隻手臂緊緊的環在他的腰間，轉頭一望，Thyme的睡臉映在眼前。

Kavin 盯著他的臉許久，想要好好珍惜這一個瞬間，因為不知道什麼時候，這一切會煙消雲散。

他揉了揉Thyme睡亂了的捲髮，露出他深邃立體的臉龐，像是曉得有人在搗亂似的，翻過身將Kavin的身子抱的更緊，整張臉幾乎埋進了Kavin的頸邊。

「別鬧。」Thyme聽見了Kavin輕笑的聲音，帶著還沒清醒的朦朧聲，沙啞的說。

「我餓了。」Kavin輕輕推了推突然變得粘人的小狗狗，其實心跳不已。

「再睡一下。」Thyme 打定主意要繼續賴床，他微微收緊手臂，將Kavin整個人抱入懷裡，嘴唇吻在他可愛的髮旋上，空氣中瀰漫著相同的沐浴乳香味，令人動情。

Kavin拿他沒輒，正打算和他再度入睡時，不合時宜的門鈴聲在此時打破了早晨的寧靜。

Thyme 在Kavin再三哄騙之下，不甘願的放了手，他急急忙忙的套了件麻灰色罩衫外套，踩著急促的腳步去開門。

Kavin在花園時就看見了Love的身影，她嬌小的身軀背著沈甸甸的攜帶式畫架，今日與往常不同的是她今天還特地化了一點淡妝。

「早安，Kavin，你今天有空嗎？」Love亮晶晶的眼神，直直望著幫他開了門的Kavin，覺得做好萬全準備的自己，還是緊張到不行，她還特地把今天要穿的衣服，洗了兩次，將平日隨意紮起的馬尾，梳的很整潔。

「早，Love很抱歉，我今天可能沒辦法讓妳來畫畫。」Kavin看了她的模樣，其實多多少少也猜到了一點，但他還是如往常溫和的樣子，微笑著拒絕她。

「我今天其實...」

「好了沒Kavin，我餓了！」

Thyme 從屋裡走出來打斷了Love的話，他身上明顯的就是Kavin的衣服，一臉佔有慾的模樣，走到Kavin身後，將頭靠在他的肩上，惡狠狠的瞪著Love。

一臉驚嚇的Love，沒想過Kavin 除了MJ之外，還有更加兇惡的朋友，她頓時嚇得不敢說話，膽怯的偷偷看了Kavin 一眼。

Kavin 推開了Thyme 的頭，瞪了他一眼，轉頭時已經恢復笑容的和Love說「抱歉，我今天真的有朋友來訪，下禮拜福利院再見吧。」

送走了Love，Thyme 一進了門就將Kavin 推到門上，他表情些微不悅，當然口氣也不可能會有多好「她是誰？為什麼來你家？」

Kavin 被他一吼，心裡莫名的委屈，他氣憤的推開Thyme禁錮他的手，走向屋內，聲音冷冽如冰「她只是一個我值得關注她繪畫方面的小妹妹，只是在她被追債的時候恰巧救了她，供她來工作室畫畫罷了。」

Kavin 的答案顯然不夠讓他滿意，Thyme 上前拉住Kavin 的手，「為什麼跟她說我們只是朋友？」

「不然我們還能是什麼？」Kavin 反問他。

Thyme 卻突然失去了組織言語的能力，他的聲音卡在喉頭，無法反駁。

「Thyme ，你要來找的答案，我來告訴你！」

「是，你想的沒錯，我是喜歡你，時間久到你根本想像不到的久。」

「我對你不是朋友之間的好感，而是想和你做所有情侶會做的事情那種喜歡，你能接受嗎？男人與男人的愛情？你可以親吻我，但你能接受和我上床嗎？」

「Thyme ，和Gorya 好好在一起吧，我也會替你開心，才不枉費我三年前為了忘記你，策劃了整場騙局，騙了你們所有人的騙局。」

「你說什麼？」龐大的信息量，打擊的Thyme 差點站不穩身子，Kavin 做了這一切，全部都是為了他。

Thyme 震驚的說不出話，他憶起爺爺在寺院門口和病房內勸慰他的身影，他有多痛，Kavin 的家人就該有多痛。

但是現在告訴他這一切，都是因為Kavin 想要忘記對自己的愛，安排的，然後一個人承受著這一切，灰溜溜的躲在離家700多公里的鄉下，丟棄過去，當個沒有家人沒有朋友的人。

「對不起....」沈默了很久，Thyme 不知道該說出什麼話才能撫平所有人的傷痛，這句對不起，不知道該對誰說，他只能低著頭，對著空氣不斷地呢喃著。

「Thyme ，泥濘深淵我去就好，地獄深谷不適合你，我的Thyme 大少爺就該在曼谷過好他無憂無慮的日子。」

「Kavin ！」Thyme 受夠了他什麼都只替別人著想的個性，他走上前緊緊的抱住了Kavin的身軀，發現他在顫抖，「如果失去你是行屍走肉的日子，那你不如三年前就帶我一起去死！」

「不要再離開我..拜託了...」Thyme 輕輕的揉著Kavin 的頭頂，彼此沈默不語，緊繃了很久的Kavin 終於在他懷中放聲大哭，哭得上氣不接下氣，哭得十分委屈。

「對不起...」Thyme 溫柔的吻著他的側臉，嘴唇沾滿了鹹濕的眼淚。

Kavin 哭了多久不知道，但是壓抑的情緒和心情，隨著這個擁抱，相依偎的體溫，漸漸得到紓解。

他抽噎的靠在Thyme 懷裡，Thyme 輕輕的拍著他的背，對著他說「我還沒想清楚這份感情，但我知道我不會傷害你。」

「嗯...」Kavin 剛哭完的聲音，鼻音很重，他應了聲，環在Thyme 腰間上的手偷偷收緊。

「至於Gorya....我們已經分手了！」

Kavin 聽到這句話，驚訝的抬起頭，帶著愧疚的神情凝視著Thyme 。

Thyme 給了他一個放心的微笑，再度將他的頭埋入自己的臂彎。

-

Kavin 用半威脅半生氣的方式，才讓Thyme 不甘願的打消要和他一同去福利院的心思。

今天他打算和Love說清楚。

「Kavin 早啊。」Love今天穿了她很喜歡的那件薄荷綠的上衣，頭髮比之前隨意亂紮還要整齊一點，雖然看起來並沒有什麼差別。

她在Kavin 走向她之後還特意望了一下他身後，確定沒有第三個人之後，才又展開了她的笑顏。

今天Love不上繪畫課，今天是一年一度福利院院慶的日子，特別以Kavin 的陶藝課作為院慶活動之一，所以參加者比以往還要多。

除了福利院的孩子們，周邊地區的居民與對活動有參加意願的民眾，熱烈的參與了Kavin 的陶藝課。

「小伙子和女朋友還蠻搭配的。」

Kavin 在一桌坐滿爺爺奶奶的桌前示範今天的做法時，被一個婆婆突然的誇獎，大傢伙一聽見後，紛紛對兩人的相配給予讚賞，Kavin 看了眼嬌羞而笑的Love，臉上掛著無害的笑容，溫和淡雅但沒有溫度。

忙到將近日落，整個活動終於告一段落，Kavin與福利院的老師們送走最後一批民眾，他走向正在善後的Love，拍了拍她的肩。

「嗯？」Love回頭看著Kavin ，看見他難得認真嚴肅的神情。

「Love，我有話要對你說。」

「我快收拾好了，在等我一會。」

兩個人搬著沈重的器具，走出福利院時天色已暗，Kavin 示意她上車，車子駛在夜裡，朝著Love家的方向前進。

車上放著Kavin最近常聽的一首歌，Conan gray的Heather，歌曲旋律溫暖中帶著憂傷，Love隨著吉他的伴奏聲，清唱了幾句歌詞。

「Love！」

行駛中，Kavin 叫了她的名字。

Love心情愉悅的轉了頭，眼神純真善良。

Kavin 猶豫了片刻，淡淡的開了口「不要再喜歡我了。」

Kavin看著她原本開心的臉龐，逐漸失去笑容，他懂得暗戀人的痛苦，所以一直拖著，但他真的不能讓Love陷下去了。

「我喜歡的是男人。」

如果Kavin只是單純不喜歡她，她可以在努力一下，但Kavin 卻對她說了心裡的秘密，背後的含義是強勢拒絕的原因。

「這樣啊，那我真的完全沒機會了！」Love笑的很甜，斗大的淚珠止不住的往下掉，她要把最美的樣子，留給Kavin，可是眼淚忍不住。

Kavin 伸出手想要摸摸她的頭給予安慰，卻被Love接下來的話，弄濕了眼睛。

「不論風雨，不問結局，你要好好的愛著他，不要放棄。」

「謝謝妳。」

Love破涕為笑，和流著淚的Kavin對望而笑。

我也謝謝你，我的初戀。

請你一定要幸福，Kavin 。

Kavin 從車上下來後，早已有人倚在圍欄邊等著他。

Thyme 邁著他的修長雙腿走向Kavin ，順手接過他手中的器具，另一隻空出的手，勇敢的牽住對方，Kavin 感受到Thyme 的手心傳來的溫暖，低頭一笑。

「我回來了。」

「歡迎回家。」

-

凌晨三時，Thyme 半夢半醒之間，發現他身旁的位子是空的，他摸了摸被單，已經變得沒有溫度，Kavin 在不知道何時離開了房間。

春天的泰國已經有些炎熱，但是半夜還是稍微冷了點，他套了件黑色運動外套走到房間外頭去。

最後在黑暗中的工作室裡頭，發現坐在檯子上發著呆的Kavin ，Thyme走到他面前停下，將身子蹲下視線與他平行，Kavin在Thyme的注視下緩緩抬起頭。

冷汗佈滿了他的額頭，幾縷髮絲貼在額間，表情有些狼狽。

Thyme嘆了口氣，將Kavin撐在兩旁的雙手拉到面前，心疼的說「做惡夢了？」

Kavin 點了點頭，隨後被Thyme 溫柔的抱入懷裡。

「在想什麼？」Kavin 靠在Thyme 的胸膛，靜靜的聽著他的心跳聲，但是平穩的心跳卻止不住他煩亂的情緒。

風流成性的花花公子，只不過是個面對愛情猶豫不決，止步不前的膽小鬼，他也曾希望，Thyme 只是突然得知自己並沒有死，一時的衝動而誤解了自己的感情。

而他也在等，如果真的和Thyme 在一起了，他們所要面對的問題，不是單純的吵吵鬧鬧就可以解決的事情。

皇權集團與自己的家族，如果因此決裂甚至鬧的滿城風雨，那就不是一句，我們是相愛的可以解決了，還有很多事情是沒辦法改變的。

「在想，如果你媽媽知道我把他唯一的繼承人拐跑了，她會怎麼樣..」

Thyme 聽著他孤零零的聲音，吻了他的頭頂，加重手臂的力量，想要將他揉進自己的骨血裡，他也怎麼可能不怕。

「我會一直在，別怕。」

可是他要拿什麼來拼？他不知道，也不敢知道，別怕，像是說給對方聽，也說給自己。

直到Kavin雙腳冷的快痲痹，Thyme 才站起身，將他牽著手進房裡。

兩人躺在床上相望無言，眼中只剩下彼此的倒影，背後是窗外的月光，它靜靜的守候著他們想要相愛的心，請求時間走的再慢一點。

「我們做嗎？」Kavin 在安靜的空間裡，突然發出聲音。

他的問題讓Thyme 屏住了呼吸，隨後才找回自己的聲音「什...什麼？」

「我說，想試試看嗎？你對我會不會產生情慾？」Kavin 的聲音沒有絲毫開玩笑的樣子，或許他們根本走不到這一步。

如果Thyme 不能接受男人之間的性事，那或許就也不需要討論要不要在一起。 

「你知道自己在說什麼嗎？Kavin ！」Thyme 睜大了雙眼，他有點氣Kavin 的不愛惜。

「我知道，我想要你，Thyme 。」Kavin 拉過Thyme 的手掌，貼在自己的左胸膛，他的心跳飛快，緊張的快要吐出來。

他在賭，賭自己的不勇敢，賭Thyme 心中的坎。

Thyme 深呼吸後，不發一語的看著他許久，接著像是下定了決心。

「Kavin ，你後悔我也不會停下來了！」語畢，Thyme 的手撫在Kavin的後腦勺，一個吻背對著星空，吻了過來。

Kavin 的瞳孔中無數的星光，漸漸被Thyme 靠近帶來的黑夜所覆蓋，他們不間斷的吻著彼此，直到Thyme的右手滑進了他的衣服下襬揉著他的腰線，Kavin才害怕的推開他，Thyme喘著粗氣的凝視著他，眼神充滿了不明的情慾。

「怕了？」Thyme 的聲音暗啞著，在失去理智之前，他在給Kavin一次後悔的機會。

「沒有。」飛蛾撲火，寧願死也要得到那道光明，Kavin 傾身向前在Thyme 溫熱的唇，送上炙熱的吻。

得到允諾之後的Thyme 像是打開了那個開關，Kavin 的整個世界像是被翻轉了一圈，一瞬間的時間就被壓在身下，雙手被Thyme 緊緊抓牢，Thyme 的大腿根擠入他雙腿之間，絲毫不打算給他逃跑的空隙。

他的鼻息吐在Kavin 的臉上，氣息亂無章序，他故意靠的很近，再用唇瓣細細的摩擦著Kavin 的嘴角。

Kavin 緊張的咽了咽口水，含情脈脈的眼神凝視著Thyme，他柔情似水的模樣讓Thyme的下身立即有了反應，他暗罵了一句該死，接著坐起身子，將上衣利索的脫掉，精壯的手臂肌肉與姣好的身材顯露無遺。

Kavin 害羞的遮住自己的雙眼，臉頰紅的像是發燒了，看著他的模樣，Thyme 忍不住的扯過他的後頸，將他的唇毫不憐惜的欺上Kavin ，吻的難分難捨，直到彼此都喘不過氣來。

Thyme 些微的分開兩人唇瓣的差距，帶著牽扯不清的銀絲，喘著氣越來越粗重，他一手攀上Kavin的襯衫鈕扣，三兩下就退的精光，Kavin 白皙的肌膚就在眼前。

手掌貼近了因為熱吻而些微站立的乳頭上，Thyme 使壞的用了指頭，一下一下不分輕重的按壓著，引起了Kavin 輕柔的呻吟聲。

挺立的乳尖隨後被溫熱的口腔給完整的包覆住，Thyme 輕重並用的吸允著Kavin 的胸口，忘情的留下紅花般的吻痕。

多重的刺激下，Kavin 感覺到他的下面已經濕的一踏糊塗，但他不敢讓Thyme 知道，可他難以忍耐的模樣，早已被Thyme 看在眼裡。

他停下對Kavin 胸口的欺負，將手掌游移到他的腰褲邊，緩緩深入的感覺，讓Kavin 頭皮一陣發麻。

突然間，Kavin 制止了Thyme 伸入他褲子裡的手，慌亂的說「我忘記準備了...」

「那我們明天再去買，今天先到這。」Thyme 吻了吻Kavin漲紅發燙的臉頰，口氣壓著慾望。

「可是....」

「雖然我不太知道怎麼用，但是我不想弄痛你，Kavin 。」Thyme 深情款款的看著Kavin，仔仔細細的將他的扣子扣上，便跟他說了聲「我去浴室洗個澡。」

Kavin看著浴室的門關上，面紅耳赤的回想著剛剛的一切，激動的將被子整個蓋住全身，打算繼續裝死。

但睡意還沒來襲，沖完冷水澡的Thyme就帶著整身冷洌的體溫，緩緩躺回床上，他看著包成蛹的Kavin會心一笑，便出手解救了呼吸困難的他。

被子被拉到脖子以下，Kavin臉色紅潤的望著Thyme ，嘴唇微微張著，鮮紅的唇色看起來很好親的模樣，他單純又羞澀的表情，像極了誤入叢林的小白兔。

Thyme 看了一眼又差一點有了反應，他害羞的將Kavin 一把摟了過來，按在懷裡，聲音在Kavin 的頭頂響起「快睡，不然我沒辦法保證忍得住了。」

卻被挑釁「別忍著，對身體不好....」Kavin 小聲的說。

Thyme 笑了笑，寵溺的抵著Kavin 的額頭「還有機會的，睡吧。」

「晚安。」

「晚安Kavin。」

翌日的早晨，Kavin 在溫暖的懷抱中醒來，他知道昨天的Thyme 睡得不好，起身很多次去浴室洗了整晚的冷水，好不容易睡熟了，Kavin 打算再讓他多睡一會。

自己換上了米白色的衛衣和黑色短褲，踩著一雙白色的懶人鞋，踏在早晨的陽光下，去商店周邊買些早點，更害羞的到超商裡將兩樣必備物品，飛快的結了帳。

Kavin 手上拎著兩份豐盛的早餐，腳步輕快的朝著家的方向前進。

此時，同一時間，站在家門口的身影轉了過來。

「Kavin？」

Kavin瞪大了雙眼，將手中的東西藏在身後，嘴角哆嗦著「姊姊..」

「Thyme 在嗎？」Thyme 的姊姊依舊十分有氣質，可是她望著Kavin的眼神，帶著一點不諒解。


	8. 汪洋中的船

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，久等了各位  
> 經過繁忙工作的上禮拜  
> 我終於有時間更新啦  
> 雖然結局差不多想好了  
> 但中間的過程還是有點難度  
> 希望不要寫的太狗血啊...  
> 我盡力不把大人們寫的太壞心了
> 
> 還是再次感謝喜歡這篇文的你們  
> 我們下次見啦～

客廳此時此刻的氛圍非常詭異，Thyme 的姊姊看得出來是一大清早就搭飛機趕過來的，但匆忙的行程卻沒有在她臉上留下一絲倦容，反而是從她不從容的言語中才能發現她的忙亂。

三杯熱茶擺在茶几上冒著煙，卻沒有人伸手去取，沈默在彼此間流連，Kavin怯怯的看著眉頭微蹙的姊姊，死死盯著Thyme ，想要說點話緩和氣氛，卻十分沒有底氣，心中不安的感覺在無限的放大。

或許是先受不了這個詭譎的氣氛，Thyme 的姊姊先開了口，「從我的生日宴會上消失到現在整整兩個禮拜，如果我不來，你是不是不打算回去了？」

「我想待在這，更何況清萊渡假村的開發案已經交給我負責了。」Thyme 面對姊姊的質問，心中一陣煩躁，他下意識的往Kavin靠近，不經意間的小動作卻全部看在姊姊眼裡，她了然於心的嘆了氣，面前的兩個人有著旁人無法輕易分開的親暱氛圍，她心中最擔心的事情，還是發生了。

「Thyme ，跟我回去，開發案我已經交給別人負責了！」」從小就兼任母職照顧Thyme 的姊姊，難得的對他擺了臉。

姊姊雖然平時對他非常嚴厲，但從來沒有像現在這樣，強硬的態度及口氣對他說一件事。

Thyme 楞在當場，脾氣也上來了，他淡淡的看了姊姊一眼，語氣是他沒有想過的冷淡，「我不要。」

自己弟弟的脾氣她還是了解的，現在就是失而復得的玩具到手，一時間無法撒手罷了，精明的姊姊，怎麼可能因為弟弟一時的任性，就任由事情發展到不可收拾的地步。

她轉移目標，眼神銳利的看著Thyme 身旁低著頭的Kavin，「Kavin，你應該也知道，Thyme 從小就是這樣，失去了好久的玩具，失而復得，他總是會叨叨念念好多天不放手。」

低著頭的Kavin沒有作聲，她是什麼意思，聰明如Kavin ，他當然聽得懂。

「所以我當年刻意幫你瞞著他，你裝死的事情，可不能前功盡棄啊！」Thyme 的姊姊語氣淡然的像是在說著一件日常小事，她雙手抱在胸前，一派輕鬆的倚在沙發邊，臉上的笑容高貴典雅，可是眼神深沉如墨，一步步的盤算著。

而面前的Kavin 全身僵硬的連頭都不敢抬，他閉上雙眼忍耐著心中的怒氣，緊握著又放開了的雙手像是失去海洋的小船，他只能擱淺在這時間的洪流中，揭不過那一頁。

「姊姊不愧是皇權集團的理事，什麼都瞞不過你。」Kavin 再次抬頭對上姊姊的眼睛，透過鏡片的眼神中已經失去了以往的純粹，他堅定的看著他一直尊敬的姊姊，可這一刻，他們就像是站在對立的陌生人。

「姊姊想做什麼，我不清楚，但我不會離開Kavin。」說完後，Thyme 伸手拉過了Kavin的手掌，將指尖穿過他上方，然後手指交扣。

看似充滿勇氣的行為，只有Kavin知道他牽著自己，那微微顫抖的手，和快速吞嚥的喉結滾動。

「你知道你自己在說什麼嗎？，Thyme ！」

姊姊看著Thyme ，臉色冷到極限，她逕自起身，抹著嫣紅色的嘴唇緊緊的抿著，她從包裡拾出一只墨鏡戴上，轉身前，語帶威脅的說「暴風雨來臨前，好好珍惜你們難得的晴天。」

隨後步向門口，推門離去。

眼見姊姊離開後，Thyme 一直屏住的呼吸，終於換了口氣，他的額間佈滿冷汗，連十指緊扣的手抓到Kavin 的手指泛紅，他都沒有感覺。

「Thyme ...」Kavin 看著他這個模樣，心疼極了，他伸手輕輕拉住他的袖口，卻下一秒落入一個溫暖的擁抱。

Thyme 將他拉近身，接著擁入懷中，他的左手按在Kavin的後腦勺上，輕柔的安撫著，可是給彼此打氣的聲音，卻梗在喉間，誰都說不出話來。

-

暴風雨來的比他們想像的更快，姊姊離開的隔天下午，Thyme 在庭院外的大門看著從其中一輛黑色轎車下來的爺爺，他的心全部沉到了海底，跟隨在爺爺身後的還有Kavin常年忙的腳不沾地的爸爸，幾台名牌轎車頓時塞滿鄉間小巷。

兩個人走進了庭園，沿途經過了花團錦簇的花園，走到Thyme 面前時一個眼神都不給他，奮力的敲了敲門，而大門後的Kavin 瞬間慘白的臉龐，使得Thyme 的雙腳猶如千斤重般，一步都邁不向前。

但這還沒完，隨後又駛進巷口的高級轎車，下車的正是Thyme 的媽媽，身後跟著他的姊姊還有幾名隨扈，遠遠一看，臉色鐵青的MJ和Ren走在最後頭。

還真是四大天王都集齊了。

客廳沙發的主位上坐著Kavin 的爺爺，Thyme 和Kavin 被強制分開坐在沙發兩側，身旁是自己的家人，這是什麼言情小說霸道總裁與路人女子交往被迫分開的戲碼，都讓Kavin 無奈的差點笑了。

氣氛比姊姊來的那天還要更惡劣，汪洋中的小船還沒機會在大海中航行，大概就會被狂風暴雨給擊沈在海底，Kavin的爸爸臉上沒有其他表情，只是一直抿著嘴，而爺爺雖然臉上擺著威嚴，但Kavin知道他應該是氣炸了，連扶著拐杖的手都捏到泛白。

Thyme 那邊就更難以言喻，他的媽媽平時就一副強勢的姿態，今天看起來更加的猖狂，而平時對待F4都照顧有加的姊姊，卻滿臉嚴肅的在Thyme 和他之前來回目視。

Thyme 一臉傲氣的轉過身，不看她們。

被囑咐著打下手的MJ和Ren，硬著頭皮的將一杯杯的熱茶端上桌，然後在爺爺的怒視之下，靜悄悄的退去一旁待著。

Thyme 的媽媽優雅的拿起雪白色花邊的陶瓷茶杯，慢悠悠的喝了一口，高級果茶的香氣四溢，熱煙繚繞在茶面上，平靜的水面隨著氣息漣漪起層層波紋。

她品嚐了幾口味道不怎麼樣熱茶，又動作優雅的將茶杯放回桌上，再次抬起頭，眼神變得銳利許多，她也不看自己那總是讓她操心的兒子，也不會小肚雞腸的去怪罪從小看他長大的Kavin 。

戴著一克拉藍寶石鑽戒的手指輕輕的交疊在手臂上，語氣強勢的看著Kavin 的爸爸，不經意的說「最近政府挺重視披耶泰那邊的開發案是嗎？看起來最近問題挺多的。」

「最近資金短缺，下週預計會在重新招商引資。」Kavin 的爸爸哪裡不懂她的意思。

對於政商界都有一手的皇權集團，當然是他們的第一選擇，但如今的局面，這倒是很難說了。

「Kavin 你怎麼看？」Thyme 的媽媽又將話語權移給Kavin，眼神直盯盯的看著他，有點玩味的笑意掛在唇邊。

Kavin 被自己媽媽點到名字，連帶著Thyme 都轉身望了過來，想要在恰當的時機維護他，卻只看見Kavin微微的搖了搖頭，給他一個安心的微笑。

「阿姨，皇權集團不做沒有利益的投資，這次的開發案鄰近水牛橋，當地的發展已經漸入軌道，我相信您應該早已評估過優劣，不會為了我們的小情小愛而隨意放棄吧。」Kavin 單手扶了扶架在鼻子上的金絲眼鏡，他說話的語氣溫和儒雅，分析的頭頭是道，沉澱內斂的模樣，絲毫看不出他的膽怯。

Thyme 的媽媽笑出了聲，清冷的像是沒有感情，卻也不再接著說下去。

Kavin 的爺爺在眾人的注視下，鬆開又捏緊了拐杖的扶手，脾氣瞬間說來就來，他口氣充滿威嚴，卻容不得你推託，「Kavin ，到底是怎麼回事？」

看著爺爺氣壞了的樣子，Kavin 卻說不出口，那個膽小卻又聰明的孩子，是被爺爺耐心又小心翼翼，一步一步培養長大的，與剛剛和Thyme 的媽媽說話時的沈穩不同，此時的他已然紅了眼眶，他自知鑄下大錯，心裡還在猶豫著，身體卻已經先有了動作。

他在眾人的面前，緩緩的跪在了爺爺腳邊，低著頭看不清表情，但憋紅的的臉頰和頸脖，Thyme 知道他在忍著不哭出來。

一開始打算一輩子不會說出口的話，他想要鼓起一次勇氣，即使他知道會失敗，他還是開了口「爺爺，我愛Thyme ！」然後他的眼淚也跟著流下來。

聽別人說和自己的孫子親口說，感受是不同的，Kavin 望著爺爺氣到流淚的表情，疼的心臟都揪了起來，他向前趴在爺爺的腿上，哭到泣不成聲，只能小聲呢喃低語說著一次次的「對不起...」

連葬禮的時候都沒有哭的爺爺，卻因為他愛上了同性，難過到哭了出來。

爺爺臉頰上的淚隨著下巴的弧線，滴落在Kavin 的掌心裡面，他鬆開了握著拐杖的手，撫在Kavin 的額前，帶著一絲的懇求「Kavin ，愛上不被允許的人，到時候的分離會比現在被迫分開還要痛苦，跟我回曼谷去，我們當一切都沒有發生。」

Kavin 抬起頭，眼眶濕潤的望著爺爺，「可是爺爺，我愛了他十年。忘不了，更放不下。」

「Kavin ！」父親斥責的聲音伴隨著爺爺拐杖落下的悶痛聲。

可是不是痛在Kavin的身上，他轉頭看著身後那熟悉又炙熱的體溫，環抱住了自己的Thyme ，和小時候一樣，將Kavin 該挨的棍子，全都承受。

看著Thyme 的挺身而出，爺爺更加的生氣，他一棍子的打在Thyme 的身上，直到體力耗盡，才將拐杖憤憤的丟在一旁，失望的模樣，跌坐在椅子上。

爺爺雖然下手不重，但也十足讓Thyme 吃了苦頭，他臉頰被拐杖掃過，輕微的傷口正在滲著血，自然捲的頭髮垂在眉間，一身狼狽。

Thyme 的媽媽緊閉著雙眼，他根本想像不到，自己的兒子居然變成同性戀，她站起身，居高臨下的俯瞰著他們，這場鬧劇該結束了，「披耶泰的投資，皇權集團不會參加，更不會有任何機會可以改變現在糟糕的狀況。」

「媽媽！」Thyme 暴躁的站起身，他害怕的事情終將要發生了。

「總裁...」Kavin 的爸爸也急了，這個案子一旦失敗，除了他有可能會被判刑之外，連帶著會影響自己家族企業的資金周轉。

Thyme 的媽媽冷眼的看著他細心呵護的接班人，皇權集團唯一的繼承人，冷漠的唇線接續說出咄咄逼人的言語「Thyme ，你回曼谷就和Gorya 結婚！不然我不知道下一個毀掉的是你那個朋友。」

「你能承受嗎？」

Thyme 的媽媽站起身，經過爺爺身旁停頓下來，語氣淡漠，不看彼此「我確實會為了小情小愛放棄了盤算好的利益，這個案子失敗如果可以毀滅一個集團，這才是最大的利益，Kavin ，懂了嗎？」

隨著Thyme 的媽媽與姊姊踩著高跟鞋快步離開後，十幾個訓練有素的隨扈，接著走進門，架著Thyme 就要往外拖。

MJ和Ren接連上前想要攔住他們，卻彼此之間打了起來，場面頓時混亂無比，「快走！」在MJ暫時牽制住的情況下，朝著他們大喊。

Thyme 下意識就拉住Kavin 的手，從後門逃跑。

廉價的夾腳拖已經被劇烈的晃動弄的快要分離，可是他們不敢停下腳步，因為追逐的聲音還在身後不遠處，緊跟著他們。

他們徒步的奔跑著，哪裡比得上四輪的車，唯一有點勝算的是他們比較熟悉環境罷了。

Kavin 帶著Thyme 穿越了小市集，今天剛好是週日，此時此刻的廣場上早已擠滿了人潮，他們越過市集，先是甩掉一部分的人，在彎入鄰近的巷道，車子進不去的地方，躲在佈滿石牆的巷弄。

Kavin 憶起這是上次和Thyme 相遇的地方，他們疲累的靠著牆邊跌坐在地上，剛要喘一口氣，卻又被巷外的腳步聲，激起防備。

在看見來人之後，Kavin 終於鬆了一口氣。

「跟我來。」帶領著他們走過人煙稀少的小巷，走在前頭的是土生土長的當地人，Love。

她在市集看見兩人被一群陌生人追著就覺得很不對勁，找了許久才找到他們。

他們隨著Love走了許久，映入眼簾的是一棟兩層樓的木頭屋，雖然屋齡老舊，卻十分整潔，「這裡是我家，裡面只有我跟我爸爸住在這，你們先暫時住在二樓躲一陣子？」

Love看著平時都會將自己收拾乾淨俐落的Kavin 一身狼狽，雖然不知道他們發生了什麼，卻打定主意要幫到底。

她推著兩個猶豫不決的高個子，走進了稍微低矮的門，接著沿著鬆垮的樓梯走上樓，二樓有兩個房間，Love把一邊借給了他們。

Love下樓幫忙他們煮點東西，囑咐了幾句後才將房門關上。

Thyme 也沒處境好讓他嫌棄環境了，他脫了骯髒的上衣躺在床上，背上的瘀青與紅痕是剛剛逞英雄的傑作，Kavin 的手很冰冷，他輕輕的貼在Thyme 的背上，溫柔的撫摸著傷，飽滿的唇淺淺的吻著傷口，簡直心疼壞了。

「我沒事..」聽見Kavin細微的哽咽聲，Thyme 翻過身來正對著他，右手不捨的牽著Kavin ，將傷口全數藏了起來。

怎麼可能沒事，傻子。

Kavin 在心裡這樣想，卻沒有說出來，因為更害怕的是，失去不知何時會到來。

Thyme 拉過Kavin ，接近的身軀互相緊貼著，Thyme 像是害怕他會消失了一樣，姿勢曖昧的抱住了Kavin ，藏在他頸間的臉龐，透著悶悶的聲響「我們躲得了多久呢？」

而Kavin 的雙手向上也回抱了他，望著天花板老舊的扇形風扇發著呆，不知道怎麼回答。

心中卻早已有了答案。


	9. 當梧桐花開，你還在不在？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我來了  
> 我帶著車來了  
> 不知道對於車的接受程度到哪  
> 不敢開的太過火  
> 留了點車尾氣
> 
> 這週二更  
> 我很努力的  
> 希望大家還有在等我更新  
> 下次見啦！

當梧桐花開，你還在不在？

待在Love家的日子，疲憊又幸福，口袋剩餘的錢，頂多只夠讓他們在任性幾個月，被凍結的信用卡，金額逐漸見空的帳戶，兩個180幾的青年，光伙食費就可怕的嚇人。

漸漸的，有一餐沒一餐的日子，難熬也難挨，更何況是衣食無虞的小少爺呢。

在深夜，黑漆漆的小房間，他們只能席地而寢，Love會給他們留一盞小燈，這是房間裡唯一的光源，習慣了黑暗中的視線，他們彼此相擁，用頻繁的吻來安撫對方，忘記疲倦和挨餓。

Thyme 告訴Kavin他相信在撐過一陣子，等媽媽和姊姊氣消了，他們可以憑自己的才能賺點錢，養活自己。

看著他閃亮亮的眼神，Kavin 會微笑著對他說：好。

可是情況比他們想像的更加糟糕。

一日，正當Love例行性的要去市集擺攤，正當她背好一桶桶的畫卷踏出家門時，一輛車頭掛著政府機關旗幟的黑色轎車緩緩停了下來。

她楞在當場，呆呆的看著與Kavin 有幾分相似的中年男子，踩著看起來很昂貴的皮鞋朝向她走近。

他在Love面前不遠處站定，一樣戴著金絲框眼鏡，款式相對比較老舊，他有著令人安心的笑容，整個人客客氣氣的，渾厚的嗓音帶著不著痕跡的嚴肅「你好孩子，我找Kavin。」

「我是他爸爸。」

-

藍天白雲，炙熱的陽光燦爛照著大地充滿生氣，繁花盛開，春天在不知不覺中來臨，曼谷的天空上，一架白色客機划過，像是突破天際般的翱翔，它總有個落腳的地方會到達，帶走的，是誰的心，誰的別離。

坐在經濟艙靠窗的位置，透明的玻璃倒映著他的樣子，金絲眼鏡與淺咖啡色頭髮，亞麻色的上衣下是日漸消瘦的身軀，陽光灑進窗裡，閃的他白皙皮膚發亮，修長的雙腿沒有多餘的空間可伸展，他將座椅整個填滿，坐的挺直。

Kavin手持著機票，看著上面寫著的目的地，若有所思。

將近21小時又45分鐘的飛行，窗外的景色從陽光普照轉換成夜幕低垂，吃著冷熱不均的餐點，無趣的電影隨著螢幕輪著播放，拉下耳機隨時可以聽見隔壁走道孩子耐不住性子的哭鬧，他不惱，也不煩躁，像是剛被上了發條的機器人，一舉一動都被設定好。

他的心就像是失去海洋的那艘船，在中途迷航，卻任性的不操作船舵，想要就這樣隨波漂流，心中失去方向的船長，這一刻開始，他離開了他的世界。

手機螢幕亮了又滅，相簿裡一張張照片捨不得刪，Thyme 擁抱著他的體溫還留在了昨天，捲髮在他臉上劃過，修長的指頭輕輕拂過他緊閉的雙眼，他埋入他的頸邊，呼吸打在他寬闊的胸前，他害怕彼此消失在各自的世界。

卻無能為力。

三天前，當父親站在他的面前，蒼老許多的容顏，鏡片後面佈滿血絲的白眼球，Kavin 看得出他的疲憊，爸爸不知如何開口的尷尬，杯子中已經見底的咖啡，兩個人坐在咖啡館內，相望無言。

「說吧，找我有什麼事？」最後是Kavin 先低下了頭，他將話題開啟了一個口。

其實不用開口他也知道今天父親的目的是什麼，從小到大多數是爺爺在照顧的Kavin ，其實和常年繁忙的父親並不熟悉。

選舉在即，身居政府要職的父親，在面對財閥治政的現代，他們家藝術方面的財力與人脈、實在也沒有什麼辦法。

更何況當初為了披耶泰的開發案，爺爺已經投資了大半個資產，如果沒有這件事，他的父親根本不會操勞到這個樣子。

「那天之後，爸爸和爺爺想了很多，爺爺和皇權集團談過了，他們也沒有其他要求，只是希望你能和Thyme 分開。」父親雙手握拳擺在桌上，手指不安的交纏著，他突然間不像以往那樣意氣風發，只是個單純關心孩子的爸爸。

父親看著沈默不語的Kavin ，表情猶豫著，又再次開了口，「我知道現階段要你們分開是不可能的，但是這次開發案一旦失敗，爺爺的心血就會毀於一旦，Kavin ...」

「等你們都成熟了，能獨當一面的時候，愛情本身這件事，就只是一場青春的記憶，你們走不了多遠的。」

每個人說的勸慰他有什麼不懂，不被允許和祝福的愛，本來就想要讓它流失在深淵裡，只是那個人帶給他的星光，讓他貪婪的想要護在手裡，在一下子，不要太快離開。

他拿下架在鼻梁上的眼睛，捏了捏緊皺的眉頭，熱騰騰的拿鐵已經不冒著熱煙，漸漸降溫的茶水，如同他的身體，吞噬他的心靈。

他不敢再聽父親勞累過度的沙啞嗓音，不敢再看電視上被記者追問開發案爭議的背影，和夜晚緊貼的臂膀相比，他選擇了前者，這一次毫不猶豫。

-

清邁的挑高建築，裡面唯一一家五星級酒店，近年來新開的日式餐廳，充滿著濃濃日式特色的裝潢，坐滿了許多慕名而來的男男女女。

「雖然今天是你的生日，也太奢侈了吧，Kavin ！」誰也沒有想過，太奢侈這句話會從Thyme 的口中說出來。

Kavin 輕笑了一聲，揚起手中的燙金卡片，「我跟Ren借的信用卡，今天就放開吃吧，我請客！」

「你不早說，那我就不客氣囉！」

共同喜歡的日式料理，吃的兩人意猶未盡，酒杯碰杯，將清澈如水的清酒一飲而盡。

「你醉了Kavin，別再喝了。」

Thyme 感受的到，今天的Kavin並沒有表面上看著那樣開心，但他也想不出為什麼，他將清酒瓶從Kavin的手中拿走，失落的掌心覆上Thyme 的手掌，將彼此包覆。

「我在樓上訂了間房，我們今天就不回去了，好嗎？」喝的微醺的Kavin，臉上已經鍍了一層緋紅，與原本白皙的肌膚互相映襯。

Thyme 有點毛躁的帶著身體已經軟孺的Kavin 進了電梯，樓層不遠，卻一時半刻在這個密閉空間升起曖昧不明的氛圍。

他將Kavin 牽著走進房間，燈還沒有亮，一個轉身將人欺在門板上，滾燙的熱吻追尋著可口的唇瓣，落了下來。

Thyme 像是要把Kavin 嘴裡的空氣都吸光似的毫不憐惜，彼此的液體互相糾纏，不想分開。

「等...等一下...」Kavin 使出僅存的力氣推了推Thyme ，終於讓他的雙唇分離，得到一絲空氣。

此時的Thyme 暗啞的低音，微喘著氣，氣息灑在Kavin 緋紅的頸邊，說出來的話充滿佔有的慾望「我等不及了，親你都親不夠，怎麼可能休息。」

Kavin 張開的雙唇像是給Thyme提供了一個入口，他溫熱的舌頭，如同他本人一樣，霸道的滑了進去，攪翻一潭春水，漸漸沈淪。

Thyme 一把將Kavin推倒在柔軟的酒店大床上，他精壯結實的身軀接著覆了上來，像是不允許他逃避一樣，一把將他纖細的腰身緊緊的攬在臂彎。

Kavin 躺在他身下，勾住Thyme 的脖子，主動的送上自己的吻，誠懇的與他交换唾液。

Thyme 另一隻手也沒有閒著，他摸索著衣服扣子的位置，在Kavin忘情擁吻的時候，一一解開，一副迷人雪白的軀體展現在他的眼前，他感覺自己快要控制不住。

他高溫的掌心在Kavin 雪白如羊脂的身上遊走，最後落地在胸前兩片嫣紅上生根，他帶著繭的手掌擦過已然站立的乳頭，摩擦產生的觸感讓Kavin 不自覺發抖了起來。

接著Thyme 溫暖的嘴唇，飽滿的含住嬌豔的果實，濕潤的舌尖來回逗弄著，讓Kavin 忍不住呻吟了起來，聽見自己發出羞死人的聲音，Kavin 嚇得將自己的嘴巴給捂上。

看著身下的人嬌羞的模樣，Thyme 整顆心都快要化了，他想著他再也離不開他。

吻從Kavin 的脖子一路吻下去，將白皙的膚色變成蝦子煮熟的模樣，粉白相間如此誘人，讓Thyme 又硬了幾分。

他將Kavin 整個人翻了過來，順勢將他的褲子連同內褲一起脫下，渾圓飽滿的屁股，光滑細緻又柔軟，Thyme 忍不住伸手捏了幾下。

在Kavin轉頭瞪了他一眼後才收斂。

「我要開始了...放鬆...」Thyme 從床頭櫃旁白拿出的潤滑大把大把的倒在手上，冰涼的液體隨著身體曲線，流入低點。

他沾滿潤滑的手輕輕的揉著Kavin 還未被開拓過的稚嫩後穴，手指像是被歡迎似的，一寸一寸的沒入，奇怪的感覺充斥著Kavin 的每條神經，他痛的叫了出來，「不要...」

Thyme 低頭安撫的親了親他的耳垂，耐心的哄著「乖，要弄開等等才不會痛，我輕輕的。」

Kavin 難熬的轉過身向Thyme 索求著吻，Thyme 的手掌順勢的握住Kavin 的分身開始上下撸動，瞬間奇妙的快感，讓不諳世事的Kavin 腦袋都麻了。

「Thyme ...嗯～」他抓著Thyme 的肩頭，留下條條抓痕，沒一會就洩在了Thyme 手中。

臉上的潮紅還未褪去，身後也在不知不覺中擴張好了。

Thyme 已經蓄勢待發的分身在內褲裡隆起了一團高山，他興沖沖的將內褲褪下，極具耐心又溫柔的吻著Kavin 的每一處敏感地帶。

「寶貝，我要進去了...放鬆...」

與手指不同程度的大小，整個痛感讓Kavin 整張臉唰的慘白，他的額頭開始冒著冷汗，不敢吐氣，他緊咬著嘴唇，深的都快滲出血來。

但是這一刻，美好的令他想哭。

「放鬆...你咬的太緊了...」Thyme 煽情的舔吻著Kavin的乳尖，將點點花瓣澆灌的更加美麗。

Kavin 在又痛又癢的感官體驗中，漸漸放鬆，而得到入場卷的Thyme 接著將分身整根進入，激起Kavin一陣戰慄。

第一次接受分身的後穴也緊緊吸住不放，讓Thyme 差一點就先繳械投降，

「啊....嗯...不要這樣弄...」嚐到甜美的味道，Thyme 開始不留情的進出，隨著Kavin的後穴已經可以順利的吃下全部，Thyme 開始有規律的抽動。

「啊啊啊啊....Thyme ，嗯......」隨著猛烈的撞擊聲響側整個房內，搭配的是Kavin 被撞到失神的淫聲浪語。

「舒服嗎？」Thyme 又找到了他的唇，將他的回答吻在口語裡。

Kavin 在他懷中點了點頭，眼淚卻不合時宜的淌了下來，淚光滾落在枕頭上，暈成一灘。

「怎麼了？」Thyme 擔心的問了問他濕潤的眼瞼。

只見Kavin 搖了搖頭，堆起一個笑容「只是，太幸福了！」

接著疼痛感逐漸消失，強烈的快感席捲著他而來，他主動將Thyme 翻了一面躺在床上，他支起身子，雙腿分開坐在Thyme 的身上，主動的動了起來。

這個姿勢爽的Thyme 頭皮發麻，他看著Kavin 忘我的在他身上擺動，調皮的故意死死的壓著他纖細的軟腰，使得結合在一起的地方又貼的更近。

Kavin 的氣息越來越急促，Thyme 知道他快要高潮了，他加快速度，讓原本好好坐在他身上的人，呻吟聲一下子就跑了調。

「太快了...Thyme ....」

「你難道不知道，不能說男人快嗎？」

直到天邊漸漸亮了起來，淡淡的抹上一點橘粉色的虹光，Thyme 才抱著已經累到睡著的Kavin 從浴室走了出來，剛剛在浴室忍不住的又要了他一次，直到嫣紅的小嘴求饒的說著不要，Thyme 才終於捨不得的放過他。

他在花灑下仔細的幫他清理乾淨，雪白的肌膚上佈滿了曖昧的花朵，他溫柔的將他的髮絲吹乾，乾淨的浴袍裹著兩個人的軀體。

Thyme 滿足的抱著熟睡的Kavin 進入夢鄉，這一刻他們擁有的彼此，完完全全的融合在一起，疲憊一整晚的Thyme 在興奮也抵不過睡意，平穩的呼吸聲傳來，在他懷中本應該熟睡的Kavin卻緩緩睜開眼睛。

纏綿在他腰間的手臂，每分每寸都是他愛的樣子，他起身之後，Thyme 的手臂順勢跌落在床邊，Kavin 忍著下半身的不適，狼狽的撿起地上的衣服整齊穿上，但卻遮不住脖子上曖昧的紀念。

他必須要忍著哭泣的聲音，無言的道別，捨不得卻要捨得。

直到房門輕輕關上，他愛了好久的人，這次真的要消失在眼前，Kavin 終於放聲大哭，強撐著撕裂的心與肺，在走廊的盡頭，離別。

當梧桐花開，請原諒我，留下你一個人，在未來。


	10. 影子與光線

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各位新年快樂  
> 年前忙碌的工作  
> 所以我消失了很久  
> 抱歉
> 
> 這一章字數不多  
> 但還是想要更新一下  
> 我還在～

冰冷的床鋪右邊，被透進窗內的光線打的很亮，與空蕩的房間形成強烈的對比，此時此刻，只剩下Thyme 一個人，原本在懷裡的人選擇再次逃離，將他留在原地。

他徹夜未眠。

疲憊的臉色和烏青的黑眼圈，眼球佈滿的血絲看得出他很累，但最終都不及心中的無力和難過。

他從來沒有這麼厭惡自己的人生過，也明白了為何當初Kavin 寧願自己一個人受傷也要選擇離開。

身不由己，是許多豪門兒女的惡夢，他們的人生伴隨著無數的利益和價值，為所欲為像是得不到的毒藥，令人著迷又在得到的那一霎那，失去所有。

當他從窗邊看著Kavin 的爸爸找來的時候，他就該知道了，他們逃不了命運，離不開束縛。

自由，彷彿只是個可笑的詞彙，寫在課本的那一頁，卻從來不可能在彼此的生命中遇見。

Kavin 離開的腳步聲自以為很小心翼翼，卻不知道Thyme 用了多少力氣，才讓自己不要去挽留，剛才的炙熱相擁，耳鬢廝磨，餘溫繚繞，都像是飄渺雲霧的煙，隨著離開，而消散流逝。

他們不敢面對自己，這一次，是兩個膽小鬼逃避了現實。

如果可以，請你再等一等我，等我的羽翼漸豐，能護你永久，請你等一等我，等我再次走向你。

手機上保持著和MJ的通話，他開著外擴，話筒傳來機場慣有的廣播女聲，Kavin 和眾人的道別音量不大，卻聲聲撞在Thyme 心裡，他雙眼盯著酒店房間高貴的水晶燈，水晶折射陽光卻太過刺眼，害他不爭氣的躺在床上，被霧氣遮住了視線，無聲的讓眼淚流過。

「我愛你。」他呢喃的說著，卻傳達不到目的地。

-

人文與藝術氣息濃厚的校園，座落在市中心的古蹟建築，是世界美術的最高學府，佛羅倫斯國立美術學院。

這裡是所有藝術家的夢想殿堂，不遠處的學院美術館，每日大排長龍的遊客等著一睹大衛像的真跡。

從Pittura學院上了一整天課的高挑男子，在女生比例佔大多數的藝術學校中，顯得特別稀有，更別說他架著一副金絲眼鏡的冷峻模樣，吸引不少愛慕他的同學們，不分男女。

可是不論有多少人明裡暗的向他示愛，卻都巧妙的被他客氣的回絕，有人說他看起來很寂寞，好像沒有一個人可以走進他的心，殊不知，他的心，早已留在那個北緯東經的國度。

Kavin 對父親的妥協，是為了爺爺，也是為了Thyme ，倒也是沒有在做過份的要求，只希望他離開泰國，去哪都好，甚至連學校專業都依他的喜好。

離開的那天早上，他提著管家整理好的行李，身後是來送他一程的家人和朋友，和他當初一個人灰溜溜的逃去清萊不同，這次大家都陪著一起，只是依舊沒有那個人。

「保重，Kavin。」MJ擁過他的肩膀，拍了拍。

感傷的氣氛流竄在彼此之間，下次再見面不知道何年何月，Kavin點了點頭，「保重，MJ！」鬆開了MJ的手。

Ren也來了，但和往常一樣，站在柱子的轉角，遠遠相望，Kavin 握緊了拳頭，和他隔空擊拳。

Kavin 走到爺爺面前，給了他一個擁抱，離開時，他帶著笑，逐漸消失在眾人眼前。

Kavin 走了，就像他還在的那段時光，只是個夢。

剛到新的環境和學校特別的忙，他除了剛到義大利的那天和家人通過電話之外，像是刻意的在避開曼谷的人事物，他害怕聽到那個名字，活在愧疚之中。

他在飛機上猶豫了許久，最後還是沒把彼此的合照刪掉，他只是將相簿落了鎖，密碼是心中的鎖匙，卻不敢再看。

藝術專業的課程，其實很枯燥乏味，但他知道，這是他唯一的寄託，他將心中最深刻的記憶轉化為色彩，代替說不出口的字字句句，他將大部分的時間貢獻給畫作，每天就是畫室與宿舍兩點一線，跟誰也不太往來。

Kavin 離開了半年後，F3順利的完成學業畢業，MJ一改痞氣的樣子，穿著特別顯身分的昂貴西裝，每天忙於工作。

Thyme 破天荒的提出了要繼續考研，玩世不恭的小少爺，整日埋頭苦讀。

活的通透的Ren倒是早就決定好，他向靜學姊求婚成功，兩個人即將要步入禮堂。

一封劃破寂靜的喜帖送達了佛羅倫斯。

那是個下過雨的午後，佛羅倫斯沒有什麼不好，風景優美，到處充滿藝術氣息，就是太常下雨。

Kavin 已經兩個禮拜收不了傘了，他討厭雨天。

信箱裡突兀的粉色信封飄散出淡淡的香味，他空出一隻手將信帶上，進門後，好不容易將剛剛採購的東西放好，他落坐在茶色的單人沙發裡，枕著冬天剛買的米色毛毯。

信封裡是一張粉白色相間的喜帖，貴重的紙質，邊框還鑲著金絲線，Ren和靜學姊幸福洋溢的婚紗照排版在喜帖內頁，婚禮時間是下個月28號，Kavin 替他們感到開心。

他猶豫的在訂位頁面瀏覽，卻不下訂，他害怕回去，連毛毯從沙發旁滑落都沒有發覺，他再三考慮後，將訂位頁面關掉，喜帖照原樣的放回信封內，翻出Ren的對話頁面。

-

典雅溫馨的莊園裡，白色的紗質布料與白色氣球隨風搖曳，莊園的深處是一片深綠色的樹林，婚禮場地在樹林前的寬闊草地，投影機播放的影片是兩人從一而終的愛情，環繞在空氣中的浪漫氛圍，台上低沈的大提琴獨自演奏動人的旋律。

Ren不喜歡人多，受邀參加的都是至親好友，每個人都是笑容滿面的來到這裡，送給他們滿滿的祝福。

伴郎當然是從小到大的好友Thyme 和MJ，在休息室做著準備工作的Ren ，看著站在身後，身著黑色西服，比自己還要緊張僵硬的Thyme 笑了笑，他淡淡的說「Kavin 有事來不了，別再看你的錶了。」

被戳破心思的Thyme 頓了一下，隨即隱藏的很好，他將戴著手錶的那隻手藏在身後，笑了笑「我只是在注意開場時間。」

「好了，你這點心思我們還不知道嗎？」MJ痞笑的勾著Thyme 的脖子，開玩笑的說著話，想要試著緩解氣氛。

「我說你也真奇怪，明明兩個人的聯絡方式都沒有刪，想他就打個電話給他怎麼了？」突然插入話題的聲音，是許久未見的Gorya，穿著白色長裙伴娘禮服的她，踩著高跟鞋端著一盤蛋糕，正好從外頭經過。

Thyme 眼眸淡淡的望著那盤蛋糕，唇線抿的很緊，或許他也是有點在跟Kavin 賭氣。

在他還沒完全可以靠自己的時候，在他身邊都只是打擾。

「不能打。」

不是不想打，而是不能打。

Gorya 受不了的翻了他一個白眼，又踩著高跟鞋離去，談戀愛的男生都是傻子。

伴郎伴娘兩兩一組，踩著白色地毯，浪漫溫馨的背景音樂取代了原本的大提琴演奏，他們站在台上等待著今天的主角出場，此時的天空飄散著七彩繽紛的泡泡，白色的紗作為背景好不浪漫。

一襲白色魚尾長裙的靜學姊，手持著滿天星做成的捧花，將手勾在Ren為她撐起的臂膀，在花雨中，在紗海底，頂著藍天白雲，在眾人的祝福下，一步步的走向幸福。

戴上戒指的那一刻，他們相擁而吻，投影片正好播放到他們四人和靜學姊小時候的合照，Thyme 默默的看著，小時候軟白可愛的Kavin ，他好想他。

Thyme 的低氣壓持續到婚禮之後的派對。

溫馨浪漫的音樂已經換成熱鬧充滿氣氛的吵雜音樂，換下白紗禮服的靜學姊穿著銀色亮片的低胸小洋裝，她將頭埋入Ren頸側，兩人喝了酒微醺的臉龐，紅潤的雙頰，隨著音樂擺動。

大家都換上了較為輕鬆的穿著，Thyme 穿著黑色棉質襯衫搭配藏青色休閒褲，坐在不遠處的吧台上，手握著裝著酒精的玻璃杯，眼眸淡漠的看著夜晚放縱自己的人們。

他彷彿置身世外，與他無關。

「怎麼不下去跳舞？」一抹白色的身影，跳上Thyme 隔壁的高腳椅，Gorya喝了點酒，看著這寂寞的身影，忍不住上前和他搭話。

Thyme 放下握了很久的酒杯，眼皮懶散的抬了一眼，又漠然的看向遠處「不會跳舞。」

「那就喝一杯如何？」說完，Gorya 便叫來了兩倍龍舌蘭。

透明的玻璃杯盛載著有色的液體，杯緣的水滴順著弧度淌流至桌面。

Thyme 看著酒杯卻沒有接，他將原本手持的那杯酒端起，一飲而盡。

「不會喝酒。」離開前，他只淡淡的留下這句話。

Gorya 看著因為移動而轉動的高腳椅，那個人的黑色襯衫，漸漸與背景融為一體，在熱鬧的夜晚，他一個人沈浸在回憶之中。

-


	11. 番外  他和他的情人節

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人節賀文  
> 在正文的故事線之後  
> 沒有車  
> 沒有校稿  
> 哈哈  
> 是我心血來潮的小文章
> 
> 祝大家情人節快樂

Thyme 覺得西洋情人節根本就是商人為了利益搞出來的一場騙局，騙感情騙荷包還騙笑，之前和Gorya 在一起的時候，也是半推半就的陪著她渡過了一系列的活動，買花配上燭光晚餐，最後是能夠俯瞰整個曼谷的百萬夜景。

而他周邊許曠男怨女還似乎很樂在其中。

今年初剛忙完一個計劃案，此時此刻的Thyme 特別飛來義大利陪著Kavin ，泰國的過節氣氛和國外根本不能比，西方的節日氣息更加的濃厚。

玻璃櫥窗的浪漫設計，商家紛紛打出情侶合買的折扣，人氣爆棚的花店和甜品街，大家都為了這個幸福的節日在做萬全的準備。

而這幾日，Kavin 有意無意的帶著他四處去逛逛，原本不太喜歡購物的Kavin 在櫥窗前流連忘返，再笨的人也該知道，Kavin 想過情人節。

這是他們交往後，名義上第一次渡過的情人節，Thyme 卻苦惱的不知道該怎麼辦。

他想，Kavin 當然不會像女孩一樣這麼好哄，自己卻也沒什麼過節的經驗。

氣勢不足的電話積極的打回了曼谷，因為時差的原因，此時的MJ剛結束疲勞轟炸的例行性會議。

"情人節，要怎麼過？"

劈頭就是一句問句，讓MJ還特意拿下貼在耳朵旁的手機看了眼來電顯示，發現的確是Thyme 無誤後，又帶著嘻笑的聲音嘲笑了下朋友。

"我們還有可以為難到Thyme 大少爺的事情啊？"

"要告訴你也不是不行，就是..."

"上次談的案子，我在讓利百分之3"

誘人的條件開來，MJ得逞的笑了一下，但他絲毫不覺得自己得寸進尺。

"百分之5。"

....

"MJ，要是你的方法沒有用，我會讓你知道這百分之5代表著什麼！"

"成交。"

-

Kavin覺得這幾天Thyme 很奇怪，晚上老是叫他先去睡，早上出門前又叫不醒他，他總是在Kavin入眠後許久才帶著疲累的身軀上床，早上更是沒有精神的送他出門上課。

他帶著疑惑和些許的小不滿，時間悄悄的來到了2月14日。

這一天早上，Kavin 臨時需要幫忙指導教授展覽的事務，天還未亮就出了門，而這一忙就忙到了天昏地暗。

驚喜已準備妥當的Thyme 卻怎麼等都等不到Kavin 回來。

他換上為了這一天而準備的藏青色休閒西裝，西裝外套內是白色上衣，褲子與外套一樣為一套，他從書房深處扛出了這幾日來鬼祟在搗鼓的禮物，上了車。

街邊的樹掛滿了七彩繽紛的彩燈，和商店的廣告牌一起，將整條道路照耀的十分明亮，Thyme 駕駛的車輛緩緩的停在了展覽館的周邊，他將手機撥通。

響沒幾聲，電話就接了起來。

"忙完了嗎？"因為冷，Thyme 說著話，背景的風呼呼的吹著。

"差不多收尾階段了，你在外面？"和安靜的展覽廳，形成強烈對比。

"我在等你。"

-

Kavin 攏了攏芥黃色的圍巾，他和教授知會了一聲後，風塵僕僕的出了門。

空曠的展覽廳廣場中，黑色的名車停在中央，車如同他的主人一樣，傲視著這一切的景色。

Kavin 興喜的在Thyme 面前停下，喘息的空氣吐著白色的氣息。

「你怎麼來了？」Kavin 溫熱的手掌貼在Thyme 涼透了的臉頰。

他將圍巾解下，掛在Thyme 的脖子上，卻在下一刻，被眼前的人，猛地拉過。

一個吻落了下來，帶著他冰涼的唇瓣。

「情人節快樂！」一個吻短暫而清新。

Kavin 害羞的低下了頭，臉上的笑意透露出他很高興。

一陣爆炸聲打破了寧靜的黑夜，此時昏黑無光的天空，炸滿了絢爛的煙火，光彩奪目十分耀眼。

煙火將黑夜給照亮，光芒灑在他們身上，Kavin 抬頭望著，瞳孔中閃爍不定。

「這是...？」Kavin 露出了驚喜之色，他低頭看向Thyme 。

「驚喜！」Thyme 將Kavin 環在懷中，他靠在Kavin的肩上，溫熱的氣吐在他敏感的頸側。

「不知道你喜歡什麼，但用心準備了。」

「謝謝你。」

Kavin 將雙手撫上Thyme 的臂膀，嘴唇輕輕的貼著。

「走吧，還有禮物。」

他牽著Kavin 走到了車廂後頭，準備打開時，卻被Kavin 出聲打斷。

「該不會打開是滿車的玫瑰花吧？」

Thyme 揉亂了他的頭髮，一臉得意的笑著。

他沒有回話，自顧自地打開了車廂，映入眼簾的是溫暖的黃色小燈，將整個車廂內照的通亮，放置在中間的是一座兩層樓的小房屋，一看就是自己做的手工小屋。

Kavin 頓時感動的眼淚早已在眼眶裏打轉，他轉身撲進Thyme 的懷裡，哽咽的聲音說著「謝謝，我真的很喜歡。」

白色的兩層樓小莊園，外頭還有絢爛豔麗的花園，和清萊的房子很相像，是他們夢想中的家。

「Kavin ，情人節快樂。」

「情人節快樂！Thyme 。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我想在平行的世界裡，讓Thyme和Kavin幸福。


End file.
